


Sing To Me//Discontinued

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merman Jonathan, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, mermaid!au, more characters will be added in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user chloesimaginationthings' drawing of Delirious as a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice so pure can't be from a normal human being. It just simply can't, but Evan doesn't have to know that.

It was singing.

He knew now that is was singing he heard while walking along the shore. He thought he was daydreaming a beautiful voice singing along with the crash of waves. A soft but deep voice beyond the shore. A song so mellow and soft he thought he was dreaming the whole scene in front of him.

The blue of the sky touching the blue of the sea as the waves fell to his feet. The sand hot in between his toes with each step he took. Each step toward the voice he was hearing. It was as if he was being lured to it. The voice spun around his head and made his heart race. It was so close he could feel the words surround his whole being.

Evan came to the rocky area of the deserted beach where the waves coated the rocks in salty water. His body vibrated with each syllable as he came to the source. A shirtless boy sat back on a boulder with his back facing Evan as his arms held him up. The singer’s back was well muscled with some tribal looking tattoos on his shoulders leading down his also well muscular arms.

His black hair was cut short and shined in the sunlight. He sat there looking out into the ocean as he sung his song. Evan stood watching as the waves would wash over his body and we wouldn’t even flinch. The constant singing was beginning to make him dizzy in the hot sun. There was something about this stranger on the rock, but he didn’t know what.

Evan took a step further into the water and the song suddenly stopped. The air shifted as the stranger’s shoulders became tensed after hearing the water splash indifferently. Someone was be hide him. It could be a sailor for all he knew. His sister warned him about the land people, but he didn’t care. No one came to this beach until now.

He quickly slid off the rock and disappeared into the water to only poke his head up be hide the rock. “Hey! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Evan called out as he shielded the sunlight from his eyes. Johnathan became to panic. He wouldn’t hear the last of it from his sister about being caught. His thoughts were pushed back when he heard the man talk again. “I just really liked your singing. It was,” there was a pause. “It was beautiful.”

Johnathan glanced around the edge to peek at the other. He was ankles deep in the water now, getting the hems of his pants wet. He was a built fellow with a red V-neck that hugged his muscles. The stranger’s hair was spiked into a short faux hawk. His brown eyes were wondering, looking for him. This is the closest he’s been to a human. They look different than what his family as told him. They weren’t shady and dirty. At least this guy wasn’t. He was so handsome standing there.

The mermaid was so caught up watching the silly human he hadn’t noticed those wondering eyes were looking straight at him. As he realized he quickly hid be hide the rock and placed a hand on his beating chest. “I saw you. Don’t act like you’re not there,” the human pouted in annoyance. Johnathan rolled his eyes. Humans weren’t stupid either. “What do you want?” he said be hide the rock. He heard movement from the shore.

“I just want to know what you were singing. And why here?” the voice sounded closer. Evan was now shins deep in the water. He will regret it when he gets out of the water, but he was more curious about this guy. The guy with the angelic voice and tribal tattoos. Johnathan’s heart was beating out of control at this point. He should swim and never come back. That’s the smart decision, but he’s not the one to do such things. Like sing near the shore that’s off limits to his kind.

“Because I can. Now leave!” he answered while crossing his arms. This human was stubborn. Who comes to a deserted beach? Oh yeah. Him. “Seriously?” Johnathan could hear how annoyed the other was getting. “I say your voice was beautiful and you treat me like I’m a bad guy?” Evan quickly rolled up his already soiled pants up to his knees.

That’s how Johnathan was raised. He was raised with the thought of every human being evil. He was told they would capture him and put him on display in shows where people would look at him in disgust. Then they would gut him and the doctors would dissect him. Once they were done they would let his body rot and his family would never know. It gave him nightmares as a child.

His mind was racing of all the possibilities of what could happen to him at this moment that he didn’t noticed the man climbing the rock he was hiding against. A shadow in the water caught his eyes and as he looked up to see what it was he met deep brown eyes staring into his blue eyes.

Blue. The mystery man’s eyes were so blue he could mistake them for the sky above him. They were so blue they matched the ocean he was in. His hair clung to his forehead as water dripped down his face. The water droplets dripped down onto pink plump lips that were open slightly. His face matched his voice. He was beautiful. He was beautiful even if he looked terrified.

Johnathan quickly pushed himself away from the rock and kept his eyes on the others’. Now this was the closest he’s been to a human. It was too close. Before he could disappear into the water the man on the rock spoke up. “Please don’t disappear. I just wanted to talk,” Evan said sadly. The mermaid froze as he kept his eye on the human. He didn’t seem dangerous, but he couldn’t let his guard down.

Evan began to sit up and swung his legs over the rock. A smile drew on his face and Johnathan forgot to breathe for a moment. “I’m Evan. You?” he asked when he got comfortable on the rock. It took a while for Johnathan to answer back. He swallowed hard and tried his best not to sound so nervous. “Johnathan.”

Evan’s smile grew bigger. For a moment he looked out into the horizon, the smile still on his face. “Why are you out here?” his eyes meet blue orbs again. The owner of those eyes looked away out of discomfort. He mumbled his response, “because no one comes here. It’s nice to be alone.” Evan hummed in response and looked back into the sea. “I feel you. It gets crowded at my house with my sister nagging me.”

Johnathan giggled at the mention of a sister. This brought the attention from Evan back to him. “Yeah, sisters can be really annoying,” he smiled. Evan couldn’t help starring at the man below. He was beautiful. Too beautiful. Like he was from a different world. Why hasn’t he seen this guy before?

* * *

 

The two small talked about how annoying their sisters could get and about how they want to get out more. Every time Johnathan laughed Evan could feel his heart warm up. He was very different from any one he’s ever met. Their talk slowly died out as it was becoming dusk. It was a peaceful silence as they watched the sunset. Johnathan had his arm perched on the bottom of the rock and his head laid on top of it. He made sure his tail was hiding, but the darkness was on his favor.

Evan began to yawn as he stretched out his legs and toes. “Shit. I should get going before my mom worries,” he said with his eyes glued to the horizon. The mermaid looked up at him with a frown. Evan looked down and saw how sad the other looked and gave him a reassuring smile before sliding off the rock. He shivered when his legs were submerged back into the cold water. How could Johnathan stay in the water this long?

He started wading back to the shore when he heard a voice be hide him. “Come back tomorrow?” He turned and saw Johnathan perked up with sad blue eyes that were still so blue in the dusk light. Only his mid torso was above the water and Evan came to the conclusion maybe Johnathan swims in the nude. “Yeah. I’ll come by around the same time. Just keep singing and I’ll find you,” he replied as he saw the other smile with those perfect teeth that gleamed. Johnathan has never been so excited before. Once Evan was gone from sight he quickly swam back home.

* * *

 

It was an everyday thing now. Johnathan would sit on the same rock singing a song with a smile. Evan would come along with a “hey” as he rolled up his pants. That was Johnathan’s cue to go back into the water and let Evan sit on top of the rock. They would talk about anything. Evan mostly talked about his life. He talked about what his sister did that day, his hockey practice, something he saw on the way here, and so on. Johnathan would lay his arms on the bottom ridge of the rock and lay his head on them. His eyes were always glued to the man above him.

Evan would look down at him with a smile then quickly look back to the ocean. It was at those moments Johnathan was starting to fall for him. It was against his rule to interact with any human being, but Evan was different. He actually cared and listened. Evan was his friend. The thought of the word made Johnathan’s stomach knot up. He couldn’t be friends with a human. They would never get to hang out like Evan does with his human friends. He’ll never be able to walk with Evan and see beyond the beach. He knew this, but maybe he could let this last a little longer until he had the guts to never come back.

They said their goodbyes that night as usual. Except Johnathan stayed there watching Evan’s figure disappear into the night. His heart ached and he began to cry against the rock. His tears mixed with the salt on his face until he had the strength to wipe his eyes and go back home.

* * *

 

The next day Johnathan was in his usually place. He sang a song his mother use to sing to him when he was younger. The one she sung when he had nightmares about humans gutting him like a fish. It made him feel sick to be here knowing it’ll never last. Johnathan looked around to see no one was around. He should leave now before Evan came. He slid off the rock and made his way to the bigger rocks to make sure if Evan was there he wouldn’t see him.

Thoughts roamed his head like a never ending storm as he swam. He ducked his head below the water to be met with a fishing net. He tried to halt himself, but got his tail tangled in the net. He gripped onto the nearest rock for support as he tried to keep himself above water. His tail felt heavy as he tried to free himself.

He looked around frantically for anyone to help, but there was no one to be around. Johnathan became scared as he scrambled his upper body onto the smooth surface of the rock. His tail lay heavy in the water as waves crashed onto his body. “Help! Somebody!” he yelled as loud as he could. The waves were too loud on this side of the beach. No one would be able to hear me.

Evan arrived at the beach, but was met by silence. Unlike yesterday when Johnathan sung a song about a jolly sailor being bold or something. When he arrived to their usual spot there was no one to be found. Was he early? “Johnathan?” he cupped his mouth to use as a megaphone. No answer. “Where the hell are you?”

His feet took him further down the beach side as his eyes kept on the rocks. “Johnathan? Are you here?” he called again, but was only answered by the crash of waves on the rocks. His eyes scanned for his mysterious friend until he caught sight of tattooed arms. He quickly ran over to get a better view to see Johnathan laying on his stomach on a rock. His muscles were strained as he held onto the rock like someone was trying to pull him down under.

“Johnathan? Are you okay?” Evan yelled over the waves. Johnathan’s head perked up quickly and he saw those blue eyes again, but they were filled with so much fear and tears. His face was wet and red as he yelled out Evan’s name. He quickly made do of his pants and rolled them up. Very cautiously he made his way over to his friend in need.

“Stop! Stay over there!” Johnathan yelled as best as he could, but the waves were too loud. He sobbed into his arm as Evan came closer. Closer to the truth the he was a mermaid and not a human like him. His tail was numb and he could no longer feel his fingers. He’s never been so cold in his life before. This was a nightmare. He wish he could wake up from this nightmare like the others. He wished he would wake up to his sister shaking him awake then holding him until he stopped sobbing. This was real. As real as the water hitting his back. As real as the net around his tail forcing to drag him down. As real as Evan reaching out to him.

His warm hand touched his back and flinched out of fear. Evan checked for any injuries on his friend’s upper body to only be pushed away. “Leave me alone! I’m begging you, Evan!” Johnathan sobbed as he looked up to see confused brown eyes. “Johnathan, what’s wrong? You look hurt,” he reached out again to be pushed away like last time. Johnathan only shook his head and clung to the rock. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t,” he sobbed into his arms.

Evan’s brows knitted together as he grabbed Johnathan by the shoulders. His head was turned to watch be hide him as he dragged the wounded man out of the water. Johnathan was quiet except for his cries as they reached the shore. Once he touched sand he turned back to look down at his friend. His eyes widen as he saw something he never seen before.

He slowly placed Jonathan on the sand as he stood in shock at what his friend’s secret. Now he understood why he was trying to push him away. He only heard about mermaids from school and sailors, but he thought they were crazy. Now he’s the crazy one for not believing. His friend is a mermaid. Evan quickly kneeled down to meet the mermaid’s red rimmed eyes. His tears made his eyes sparkle even more.

Johnathan looked dead inside. He felt like it too. Besides the pain in his tail the pain in his heart was much worse. He wanted to hear Evan say it. He really wanted to, but then he didn’t so he laid there starring at the man he admired and envied. Evan didn’t say anything. His eyes were painted amazed as he looked at Johnathan’s tail. His tan hand came up and touched where skin became scales. The half he was and the half he wasn’t.

“Say it,” he heard the other’s harsh voice. It made him jump slightly as his eyes locked onto sad blue. The light in them disappeared. There was only room for shame in them now as they stared. “You’re a mermaid,” Evan chocked out before relaxing his muscles. He quickly looked back at the tail and dug in his back pocket for the pocket knife he always carried. He made work of the net and threw it aside.

A sigh of relief came out of the mermaid’s mouth as he sat up on his elbows. He flipped his tail and was glad the feeling was returning to it. Evan chuckled as he watched Johnathan wiggle his tail. “What?” he asked sternly. Evan could only laugh more until he caught his breath. “All this time I thought you swam in the nude,” he wiped a tear from his eye and sat on his butt. Johnathan blushed, but couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.

They fell into an easy silence before Johnathan started to feel uncomfortable. “Could you put me closer to the water, please?” he asked and before he could reason why Evan was picking him up bridal style. Evan walked him up ankle deep and sat down with his friend on his lap. Silence fell over them again. Evan needed it deeply from what just happened. So many of his questions have been answered all at once.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

That familiar voice started to sing again. The same voice that lured him to his dear friend with a secret. The bigger man pulled Johnathan closer to his chest as they watched the water push and pull around them. His chin rested on top of the other’s head as the mermaid snuggled closer into the warmth.

Here is the place where I love you

 Evan could feel each inhale before Johnathan started his words. He was human, but not at the same time. He would never know the feeling of letting your feet sink into the warm sand. He would never get to know how it feels to walk through a meadow of damp grass. He’ll never know. “Evan?” the man below him asked after finishing his song. Evan could only hum in response. “It’s ok if you never want to see me again. I understand,” Johnathan began to shrink into himself.

His voice shook when he spoke. He cried enough today. He will probably cry even more when he goes home and shut everyone out. When he hears Evan say he doesn’t want to see him again he’ll hold it in until he’s all alone. What he doesn’t except was the opposite coming out of Evan’s mouth.

“Why would I do that? You’re my best friend. Every morning I look forward to coming down here after work and hearing you sing. Your voice is so beautiful,” Evan smiled to himself as the man in his arms relaxed a bit. “Who else will I complain to? No one bothers asking how my day was except you. You actually listen to me,” his voice grew soft as he looked down to see that Johnathan was looking up at him.

The light shinned back into those pretty blues, but still held a sign of fright. Probably a fear Evan could never ease, but he would be there to calm his friend down forever. The older of them gave a small smile as he scooted up in the other’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re not bad for a human.”


	2. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well for the two boys, but there is still a problem that nags at the back of Johnathan's head. A problem that he was always reminded of when he looked down at his tail.

It’s been a month now since the net accident. The two boys were closer than ever since the day. Evan tried his best to stay longer with his mermaid friend until it got unbearably cold and dark. He hated to leave, but the smile Johnathan gave him after every goodbye told him tomorrow will bring another day.

It became a new tradition in their hang outs for Evan to bring different types of sweets and snack foods for the other. Today he brought double stuffed Oreos, a sour apple lollipop, and Lay’s sour cream and onion chips with something else for the mystical man.

As he walked down the beach, feeling the hot familiar sand beneath his feet, he kept his eyes on the ocean. The water sparkled as it always did under the sun’s rays. It was always a beautiful sight even if he sees it every day. Everything was beautiful when Johnathan was around.

Speaking of the other, Johnathan was laying on a smooth flat rock with his back to the sky. His head laid on his arms as he sun bathed. The heat felt so nice on his muscles. He was starting to grow sleepy until he heard footsteps on the beach.

His blue eyes opened as a smile spread across his face. Evan was standing on the sand wearing his owl printed swim trunks, a gray muscle shirt, black sunglasses that hid his beautiful brown eyes, and a backpack slung over his shoulder containing the goodies of today. Johnathan mentally kicked himself for looking at the other for so long.

A small smirk crept along Evan’s face as he lowered his shades down his nose. “You come here often?” he jokingly flirted which was responded by a scuff and an eye roll from his friend on the rock. His smile grew as he pushed his shades back up in place and took a seat on the edge of the water.

Johnathan tried his best not to blush, but he felt the heat in his cheeks and they were not because of the sun. His head perked up when he heard the zipper of the backpack drift above the waves. Humans had some weird foods. Like, cotton candy and pixie sticks. They were good until the water made them extra sticky.

Evan dug in his bag and pulled out a bag of chips and Oreos. He had his friend try regular chips to see if the texture was okay. To his surprise Johnathan liked how salty they were. Actually, it shouldn’t have been surprising since he lives in salty water and eats in it too.

Sometimes he forgets his friend is only half human until his eyes drift along Johnathan’s body to end up at his blue tail. It slowly swung in the air as if it was a fan. Like the water, it shined against the rays from the ball of fire above. He only touched it a couple times when Johnathan wasn’t paying attention.

“What did you bring me?” the owner of the tail pipped up. Evan blinked his eyes until he found out he was looking at his Johnathan’s body for too long. Luckily he was wearing his shades today. His focus went back to his food as he opened the bag of Lay’s. “More chips. These are different from the other ones you had.”

Blue eyes were filled with happiness and curiosity at the word of chips. He quickly scooted off the rock and into the water. The refreshing cool water sent a shiver down his spine as he crawled his way up to the shore. “How different?” he asked when he reached Evan.

The human stuck his hand down into the plastic bag and pulled up a chip. “Sour cream and onion. It’s still salty,” Evan answered as he handed the chip to his eager friend. Johnathan took it and quickly bit into it. He chewed it for a while until he smiled.

“Pretty good. Different, like you said,” his eyes met shades and he really wished they weren’t there. Even if he could still see Evan’s eyes through them it wasn’t the same. “I like the other ones better though.” Evan gave a quick laugh until he put a few chips into his mouth. His eyes were roaming down Johnathan’s body again.

He really was beautiful. The amount of muscles the other had was amazing, but yet again he swims to get around. The way water dripped down onto his sides and disappeared beneath. His blue tail dipping into the water then coming back up to trickle water onto his lower body. It was mesmerizing to watch his body. It was even better to watch those blue sharp eyes looking back at him.

Ever since he learned about Johnathan’s secret he looked online about mermaids. There were paintings of them, but none of them captured how beautiful his friend looked right in front of him. Most of the artwork was of women. It was rare to find male mermaids in his search. That’ll be a question for another time though.

Johnathan must have known he was looking because he was smiling up at him. His cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes sung to him. Evan shook his head and closed the bag of chips with a clip before putting them back into his bag.

The mermaid pushed his upper body up to stretch before plopping down on the other’s lap. This was a normal position between the two. The comfort of Evan was closer to his human half as the comfort of the ocean was closer to his fish half. It made him feel a lot safer. “What’s that?” he asked.

Evan picked up the pack of Oreo’s and opened them easily. Some of them were already crumbling and he frowned. “These are called Oreo’s. It’s a cookie with cream filling inside of them,” he replied picking up the best looking cookie. Johnathan giggled and opened his mouth.

Evan placed the cookie in Johnathan’s mouth then got himself one. The curious boy chewed the treat and made a pleased noise. Once he finished he gave his best friend a toothy grin. The Asian covered his mouth and tried his best to hide his laugh, which failed.

“What’s so funny?” Johnathan questioned with a frown. As Evan finished his cookie he cupped the mermaid’s cheeks gently. “You have cookie stuck in your teeth, dude.” Embarrassed, Johnathan quickly rubbed at his teeth.

This made another laugh erupt from Evan as the man in his lap furiously tried to clean his teeth. Johnathan showed his teeth up at the other with such a sad face. Poor thing. The youngest gave him a nod to confirm he got the cookie out of his teeth.

“So were they good?” he asked while the other huffed. A moment passed as Johnathan thought. “They were okay. It was hard to chew at first because they’re hard,” his eyes looked up at the sky. The reflection in his already blue eyes became a perfect swirl of blue. He truly did belong to something more human.

“But,” Evan’s attention was grabbed away from the other’s eyes. “They made my teeth look gross so they get a low score.” The pout Johnathan was trying to muster was so adorable. He could tell the other wanted to laugh, but forced it down. It didn’t work as his contagious laugh filled the beach.

These were the best moments for Johnathan. Instead of being in his home around the same boring people he could come here with Evan. The man who didn’t run away from him when he found out what he really is. It didn’t make his heart ache as much now when he calls him his friend.

It only beats faster when he thinks about the Asian. Even though he’ll never get to see Evan’s house or walk with him it was fun to lay on the sand and talk. Every morning he woke up thinking about Evan and every night he went to bed thinking of the same man who he was slowly falling for.

His thoughts were interrupted as a circle wrapped in plastic on a stick was presented in front of his view. Before he could speak Evan was already ahead of him introducing the new food. “It’s a lollipop. Made out of sugar like cotton candy, but you suck on these,” he spoke as he freed the candy from the plastic.

Evan carefully put the plastic wrapping back into his bag in order to not litter in Johnathan’s favor. The mermaid took the sweet and popped it into his mouth to only make a face that made Evan laugh uncontrollably hard. Johnathan’s taste buds were a blazed as he puckered his lips.

Whatever tastes this is Evan sure thinks it’s funny. Humans were so weird. He took the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop. “What the hell is this?” he questioned with a disgusted face. “It is sour apple flavored. It’s supposed to make you feel like…well,” Evan gestured to the other’s sour expression.

Johnathan shook his head and gave back the green treat. His taste buds had enough after that. They still tingled. He gave Evan a firm stern until he saw the other smiling back at him. “Too much for you? I could eat five of those in one day,” Evan bragged.

The other could only stick his tongue out in defeat. An idea rung in his head causing him to smirk as his tail submerged into the water then quickly flick it in their direction. Water splashed on the both of them. Johnathan gave a laugh as Evan frowned, but turned it into a smile.

Hours went by as the sun still shined above the two. Johnathan had moved to lay beside his friend as the other made himself comfy on the sand. The two sun bathed in silence as Johnathan’s thoughts roamed. He let his eyes wonder to Evan a couple times then forced them to look at something else.

He truly did admire Evan, but at the same time he envied him. He knew what was beyond the beach. He knew people more than he’ll ever know. It ate at him the more he thought on it. It was a burden to only be able to crawl on the sand.

Johnathan started chewing on his bottom lip before he gave in. “What’s it like to have legs?” his mind worked before his lips could close to stop him. He worked more on his lip now. The silence felt like hours until he heard Evan shift next to him.

The Asian was propped up on one elbow as he faced his body toward the voice. His fantasy friend looked nervous as he chewed on his lip. It made his brows knit together. He didn’t quit know how to answer, but he knew Johnathan wanted an answer.

“Well, it’s tiring,” he started as he lifted his shades above his head. “They get me places. Sometimes they cramp up when I work out too much and it sucks. They start falling asleep if I sit weird. That’s the worst,” he chuckled to himself.

The worried blue eyes softened with confusing. He looked up to meet Evan’s gorgeous brown eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. “What do you mean they fall asleep? Legs can sleep?” Johnathan asked. This caused the human to blink then think for a moment. He never thought he had to describe how legs worked.

“I don’t know if you ever have the feeling, but it feels like needles are stabbing you. It’s really uncomfortable,” Evan stated. “And you don’t want to move because the feeling will get worse. It goes away though.” He saw Johnathan relax and form a small smile on his face.

“What a fucking weirdo,” Johnathan remarked with a grin. Evan shoved his shoulder playfully and pulled his shades back down over his eyes. “You don’t get those feelings?” he asked before settling on his back. “Sometimes, but you’re just a weirdo.”

Evan turned to look at his friend and forgot how to breathe. It was like he was in a dream. Johnathan was giving him a warm smile that matched the warmth of the sun. His amazing blue eyes were connected to him and it was like the first time they met. He was so unreal even lying next to him.

His mind filter stopped working as his lips began moving. It needed to be said.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It was the most serene voice he has ever heard in his life. His whole body itched to hug the other, but he stayed put. It was just a simple compliment, but the way Evan is looking at him makes it feel so much more. This scene was so artificial he could be dreaming right now and wake up in his bed.

It wasn’t a dream though. Not when he can feel the sand underneath him and the birds chirping in the distances. This was as real as it gets. Evan called him _beautiful_. Out of everyone in the world he called _him_ beautiful with so much feeling. Beautiful..

Johnathan lifted himself up and made his way back into the ocean. Evan was quick to lean up and watch as the other left. He felt his heart sink. He should have shut up.

“Hold on, okay? I forgot to give you this,” Johnathan called with a smile. On the same rock he was laying on before he collected a seashell into his hands and returned to Evan’s side. He had the goofiest smile on his face while he presented the seashell.

It was a perfect shell without missing pieces or scratches. Its colors were still vibrant and he started to question if it was real. Of course it was real. Johnathan lives in the freaking ocean that is filled with them.

Evan took it into his hands gingerly. He rubbed his thumb against the ridges and smiled. He could easily get one for himself, but the fact Johnathan gave it to him made it worth much more. After looking it over Evan met his friend’s eager face.

“I saw it on my way here. I know there’s some on the shore, but this one reminded me of you,” Johnathan began twiddling his fingers. “How you have deep ridges and you’re perfect,” he stopped himself from going further.

His cheeks were turning red as he avoided the other’s gaze. Evan took off his shades and smiled down at the seashell.  It was a nice present and even better now. The man in front of him became smaller in himself. The usual look when Johnathan felt uncomfortable or insecure.

Evan cupped his friend’s chin to lift his head up. Brown mixed with blue as they looked at each other. This really was as real as it gets. As real as Evan’s perfect smile and as real as his perfect fingers cupping his chin. As real as Evan closing the distance between them.

Everything was perfect at that moment. Johnathan could feel Evan’s breathe on his lips. “Shit!” Evan cursed as he let go of the mermaid’s chin to cover his eyes. The warm breathe on his lips vanished and were left cold against the ocean breeze.

Evan rubbed his eyes quickly before putting his shades back on. At the last moment his eyes wondered and met the sun. How stupid of him! He ruined the whole moment and now a cloud of awkward fell on top of them.

“Uh, thanks for the gift. I really like it,” he forced a smile as he pocketed the seashell into his bag. Johnathan only nodded and gave a small “yeah”. It was very unsettling now. The way Johnathan held himself and looked out into nothingness made Evan’s heart sink ever more.

He couldn’t redeem himself at this point. Once he looked into the burning sun the feeling left him. An unwanted silence fell between them that felt like a year went by.

Quick glances were stolen as Evan looked at Johnathan. His back was facing him as he held his tail against his chest. His eyes never left the sea. They were forever drowning in doubt. This hurt more than any breakup he has gone through.

As his glance lingered more than he wanted he caught sight of sad blue orbs. They stared at each other before Johnathan looked away in a hurry. If Evan’s heart wasn’t broken before it is now. He cleared his throat and dug in his bag for the mystery item he had for the other.

He leaned over to Johnathan and placed the teddy bear he had bought for him by his tail. “You talked about how soft my shirts are so I bought you this,” a sad smile appeared on his face as he sat back down. Johnathan’s hand was hesitant to touch the unknown object.

Until his fingers felt how soft the fur was. He ran his fingers through the brown fur of the teddy bear’s stomach up to his face. Never in his life had he felt something so soft before. It was like his fingers were in heaven.

He quickly picked up the toy and hugged it; breathing in the scent that he knew was Evan. “What is this? It’s so soft,” he spoke quietly. The mermaid buried his nose into the fur and couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

“It’s called a teddy bear. Some people collect them and others sleep with them,” Evan responded as he cautiously scooted closer. Johnathan rubbed his face deeper into the fur and giggled. “I like teddy bear!” he exclaimed.

The cloud pressed down on them lifted as Evan watched the other hug the bear. Then he saw Johnathan frown and he quickly came up with any reason why. “I can’t take him. The water will ruin him,” the older sighed. “The water ruins everything.”

That sinking feeling returned in Evan’s chest. “The water doesn’t ruin everything,” he whispered as he came closer to the other. “It brought you, didn’t it?” Johnathan’s eyes were wet as he looked at his friend. They could be mistaken as the ocean easily.

“So? Even if I came from the ocean I still can’t walk with you,” he replied bitterly. Evan sighed. Johnathan was right, but it didn’t change how he felt. With a smile and a swift removal of his shades he seated himself right next to Johnathan. “I can still hang out with you. I can sit here all day and just listen to you talk,” he began.

“Do you know how much I wait to come here just to see you? That’s all I think about. When I go to the store I think of what kind of food you might like to try that day. I bought that sour lollipop just to see you pucker your lips like an idiot,” Evan chuckled to himself.

Johnathan was peaking over the teddy bear. This friend of his that always made his chest burn and beat heavier knew what just to say. His tears were on the brink of falling as Evan kept talking.

“I think about you every day, Johnathan. Like a lot to be in fact. You help me when I can’t sleep at night because I’ll remember your smile and it makes me feel so much better. I don’t care that you can’t walk with me. I don’t care that you’re only half human. You’re my best friend, Jon. I love you.”

The tears were spilling like waterfalls as the words fell out of the Asian’s mouth. Evan was quick to cup his cheeks and wipe the tears away with his thumbs. Johnathan couldn’t help, but cry harder as he looked at the man he admired for a month.

The way he smiled at him was bitter sweet. The hands on his cheeks were warm and he never wanted them to leave. He wanted Evan for himself, but he couldn’t. It would never work out for them no matter what.

“Please stop crying. You’re going to make me cry,” Evan’s voice was just above a whisper. His own brown eyes were becoming shiny with tears. “I can’t,” Johnathan mustered out between sobs. “Not when you’re saying such sweet things about me.”

A tear rolled down Evan’s cheek and his friend was quick to wipe it away. “It’s true. I want you to know that. I’m glad I came down here a month ago to hear you sing,” his smile was brighter than the sun slowly fading over the horizon. The sky was starting to turn an orange and pink shade.

The oldest of them was speechless. It would never work out, but he wanted this moment so bad. He had dreamed of a similar scene back in his bed. It didn’t feel as good as this one though. This felt better than any dream he had.

Evan started to lean as the feelings from before began to bubble up. Johnathan was quick to close his eyes as he met half way. The warm feeling returned and unlike before it stayed. Johnathan was hesitant before Evan broke the space and connected their lips.

Johnathan’s lips were softer than he thought. Every tense muscle he could feel on the other vanished as they melted together. Their lips worked together in a small passionate way. It was bliss for the both of them.

Their kiss tasted of salt water and a hint of Oreo’s. Johnathan was melting. He would become a puddle in Evan’s hands if was possible. This overdue kiss made his worries fade into nothing. His mind was so empty he felt like he was floating. Evan’s lips were the only thing he ever wanted to taste.

When the kiss broke from need of air they couldn’t move apart after being so close. Their foreheads stayed pressed together as they stared into each other’s eyes. Everything shifted, in a good way. Evan felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Then Johnathan broke out into a smile and laughed lightly into his bear’s head. He never felt so alive before. He didn’t want the night to end. As he looked into earthy eyes he made quick to peck the other’s lips.

Evan smiled as rubbed his thumbs against the wet cheeks of his friend. Or crush? He wasn’t sure what they were, but that is for another day. Right now he just wants to stay here and drown into Johnathan. “Sleep with him tonight and think of me,” the other spoke softly while cuddling more with the bear.

“Don’t worry I will,” the Asian chuckled. “For right now you keep cuddling with him.” Johnathan nodded and kissed the top of the bears head. Evan brought the other into his lap and held him close as if he would drift back into the open blue.

They stayed like that as the sun went down like it usually did. Evan peppered gentle kisses to the mermaid’s shoulders and neck. Johnathan began to sing as he usually did as it got dark. It was the same song that brought them together. He always hummed it without thinking.

It was dark now that the moon has made its appearance. The two boys lay cuddling on the cool sand as the tide touched their toes and tail. “It’s getting late,” Evan spoke with hurt in his voice. Johnathan smiled as he cuddled closer into the other’s side.

“Then go home. I’ll be here tomorrow,” his voice was too calm for what he was feeling inside. He sat up and looked down to see Evan frowning. “Just dream of me until we meet again. Don’t look so sad.”

“I can’t help it. I don’t want to leave you,” his voice was low. They became so close in less than a minute. He felt he would crumble if he left. He felt something soft on his chest and didn’t have to look to know it was the bear.

What made him get up was when Johnathan started making his way back into the water. Once he got into the water a hand grabbed his arm. Evan was in the water next to him pushing his body’s urge to chatter his teeth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” he asked with so much sorrow in his eyes he thought he would break.

Johnathan only smiled and wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck. “As always. I’ll be in your dreams, Evan,” he whispered before placing a kiss against the other’s lips. The human tried to deepen the kiss, but was broken off too soon. The mermaid gave him one more smile before he turned and disappeared into the water.

Evan made his way to the shore and packed his things. As he returned home he stripped off his clothes and put on a warm pair of pajamas. He hugged the teddy bear that smelt of salt and sea. A smile plastered on his face as he went to bed and dreamed of a blue tail.


	3. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Prompt: Person A is a fisher and Person B is a shy merfolk who always fills Person A’s boat with fish when they’re not looking. (twisted up a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if I want to turn this into a series, but for now I'm just writing little stories about it c: And please go see my friend's artwork that started this. Her tumblr is chloesimaginationthings and she's absolutely amazing. Give her some love!

“So what you’re saying is the fishes will come up and pierce themselves on your hook?”

“Jon, if you’re just going to talk shit you can leave.”

Evan stood shins deep in the water sporting a baseball cap and shades along with his swim trunks. In his hands was a fishing pole ready to be used for the long day. Next to him in the water was a large blue cooler, one side barricaded with ice that held a bottle of beer while the other side had a tin of bait.

Under his shades his deep brown eyes were glaring at his mysterious friend. Johnathan perched his upper body on a rock while his tail swayed along with the water ripples. He was too busy giggling to himself to see the stern look his human friend pointed at him.

He didn’t mean to sound rude, but the logic Evan tried to explain to him sounded down right dumb. Humans actually stood there for hours just to get one fish hoping its stupid enough to get caught in the hook? He could simply gather ten fishes with his dagger before Evan even got a bite.

Now he laughed even harder thinking about the poor man standing there in the blistering sun. Evan glared at him even harder.

“I’m sorry,” the mermaid apologized while wiping a tear from his eye. The mocking smile never felt when he met the other’s eyes, “It doesn’t sound fun at all, but it’s a human thing I guess.”

The Asian rolled his eyes, placed his bait on the hook then flung it out into the ocean. It had been awhile since he last fished. When he went for a swim with Johnathan yesterday he watched the fish scatter away from them and thought to himself how nice it would be to pick up the hobby again.

At first Johnathan had sounded very interested in fishing until he explained it to him. It wasn’t a surprised how he reacted. If he heard anything that humans did that sounded boring he would laugh about it.

Sometimes he could be an asshole, but most of the time he was sweet and caring. Not even a mermaid as beautiful as he could be nice all the time. Some of the folk lore Evan read when they first met said they were evil and drowned sailors. Johnathan on the other hand was a clueless, smartass, beautiful mermaid.

It made him how he is and Evan wouldn’t have it any other way. So when he washed his bobber float above the water he glanced down at his friend who was already looking at him. Since their sincere moment a month ago he always caught Jon looking at him.

He never bashfully looked away in embarrassment like most people would. He kept the eye contact with his soft lips curling into a smile. It was something Evan secretly stored in his memories. Just how the light from the sun lit up his perfect face and made his eyes the brightest blue he’s ever seen.

“What?” Evan asked before he got too deep into his thoughts.

Johnathan continued to look him up and down in delight. “You look cute when you’re concentrating,” he replied, his voice smooth like silk.

The youngest would be lying if he told himself that his pure weakness was the other’s voice. He’s still considering he was put under a spell when he first heard it.

Then the mermaid’s gaze was caught off and directed to something else. His small smile transformed into a gleaming toothy smile.

“I think you got one!” he exclaimed.

Evan wiped his head back to the bobber that was bobbing. Quickly he reeled in his line to find the other end empty. He exhaled through his nose harshly as he put another piece of bait on the hook. Now the annoyance of fishing began.

And of course Johnathan was trying to hold back his evil laughter. He wasn’t drowning men to their doom, but he was snickering; his own type of evil.

“Shut up,” Evan groaned to which Johnathan snorted past his hands covering his mouth.

The mermaid lifted himself to sit on the rock then smacked his tail on the water to splash the youngest man’s legs. It received another glare that was consumed with a smile of disbelief.

“You’ll get it next time. I believe in you.”

It was those encouraging words that made the anger fade away, for now. There was more to fishing than just waiting and Evan had almost forgotten about it if it wasn’t for his earlier incident. Now he was back at it with the waiting game.

Twenty minutes have passed and Johnathan had disappeared. The Asian didn’t pay it any mind since his focus was on his bobber. His legs were tired from standing without a break, but he was determined to get a fish even if he would be here all day and night.

For a moment he leaned down to grab his beer, but what his fingers touched was not a cold glass bottle. It was scaly and wet and moving. His hand retracted quickly as he looked down to confirm what it was.

Indeed it was a fish in his cooler flopping around.

Immediately his eyes scanned the water for the only person responsible for this. Of course he was nowhere to be seen. With one hand he cupped a side of his mouth and yelled.

“Johnathan! Where are you?!”

The head of his mystical friend rose to the surface. He was out where his bobber was and in one hand he held a makeshift dagger made out of rock and the other held a fish. Evan groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“What the hell is this?” Evan directed to his cooler.

Johnathan smiled then waved the fish in the air before calling out, “Fishing! You were taking too long.”

“It’s supposed to. That’s how we fish with patience,” the youngest yelled back.

The mermaid shrugged then dipped back into the water to make his way back to his troubled friend. When he arrived he placed the fish into the cooler with the other one. Evan’s displeased frown didn’t go unseen when he placed himself back on a rock.

A moment passed and Evan was still frowning at him. Johnathan rolled his eyes before going back to playing with his dagger. When he heard a splash his attention came back up to witness Evan throwing the fish back into the water.

“What the hell, man? I was just trying to help you,” he sulked.

Evan ignored the mumbling to put all of his focus on the fishing line again. Then silence rose upon them as the waves crashed on the shore. It was tension neither of them wanted, but the last thing the Asian wanted was to blow up from the stress that was building up.

Yet again the evil mermaid side of his sweet friend came out to really test the patience of fishing.

“How can this be fun? You’re literally standing there when you could be in the water catching them.”

“It just is, Jonathan.”

“I can’t understand some things you guys do.”

“Me either.”

“Do you want my help?”

“No.”

“So you’re just going to stand there and-“

“Yes.”

“What a waste.”

Nothing was helping him at this point. The sun was adding to the heat he felt from anger and he hadn’t caught a single fish during this whole time. He thought it would be relaxing to fish and have Johnathan sing beside him but no. It turned out to be horrible.

“Will you shut up?” Evan spat.

There was a moment of silence before a smile crawled across the mischievous mermaid’s lips. Whatever he is going to say will be nothing good.

“Why don’t you make me.”

The words sunk into his ears at the command. Evan’s heart raced against his chest while his fingers tingled against the medal grip of his fishing rod. It was a risky move from the further that sent a jolt down the younger one’s body.

Maybe he was under a spell because he reeled in his line, placed the pole in the cooler then made his way to the amused grin. His hands placed themselves on the higher edge of the irregular rock, trapping his friend in between his arms.

Not in the slightest was Johnathan scared or intimidated. He wore that cocky smile proudly as he sat up straighter. For a judgmental asshole he knew how to push Evan’s buttons in the bad and good ways.

Soon Evan closed the distant in a harsh kiss that his counter eagerly leaned into. Johnathan always played him to get what he wanted. He was dangerously good at it and he could possibly cause Evan’s death easily if he wanted to.

Oddly Evan didn’t care. He would stay under water beyond his limit just for him. Everything that was Johnathan was what he wanted. Mostly the taste of his salty lips was what he craved, but he restrained himself from getting deeper into the toxic whirl of their complex relationship.

When they broke apart, lips wet and slightly puffy Evan looked deep into the mermaid’s eyes. Even to this day he wasn’t sure if it was real, if their mutual feelings were real. But they were. They were as real as Johnathan’s tail, as real as their first kiss, as real as his precious smile.

“You’re an asshole you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m yours.”


	4. Where did you go?

What some people couldn’t see was the beauty underneath the surface. The beauty of the life that swayed along with the water, the beauty of all the different types of fishes swimming in groups. Whatever humans thought what the beauty of the ocean was only saw what they could see. They were unable to see all of the colors, the little details in each coral, the voices.

The voices that was too high for their ears to catch. There had been many sights and spotting of these voices, but they never truly saw what they were like. They lived in their own world deep in the sea where they lived out their days just like humans on the surface.

Unlike humans, they were terrified of the surface. It was forbidden for any mermaid, no matter the reason, to ever reach the shore. It was worse to come into contact with a human. They could capture you, take you away, most of all they could kill you.

Two of the most important rules and Johnathan had broken both. Underneath the surface was dull and boring. He craved for adventure, the rush of excitement. It was the reason why he perched himself on a rock near the shore and sung. He wanted to see what would happen.

And when it did happen he was terrified. All that his sister had told him flooded his brain and he was drowning in fear. But it was Evan who pulled him back. It was Evan that opened a whole new world to him.

He would be in trouble if he was caught talking to the man, but it didn’t stop him every afternoon when they met up. Evan was his new adventure and he craved it badly. Every morning he would go about his usual doing, but when the time came he snuck out to see the human.

His sister was skeptical about her brother’s new found happiness. Even though he was always sunshine and smiles he brightened even more for the past few months. She never bothered him about it, but it nagged her every time she caught him smiling to himself.

So one afternoon, before he mysteriously left for the rest of the day, she stopped him outside of his room. Johnathan was swaying in his hammock, humming a song she never heard before. His smile was bright and radiant, something he hasn’t shown for so long.

When he finally noticed her presences the smile faded only a little bit. He played that innocent smile that fooled everyone but her.

“Alright, Johnathan. Spill it,” she demanded with a smirk.

He only shrugged his shoulders and continued to sway.

“You’ve been overly happy lately and disappearing. What’s up?” she asked again crossing her arms.

Johnathan chuckled to himself as he let his smile grow. “I don’t know what you mean, Lauren.”

It was never easy with him. Lauren rolled her eyes with a playful smile. “You’ve been seeing someone. Who is it? Are they from here?”

The shy grin on her younger brother’s face said it all. He was seeing someone that wasn’t from here, but she didn’t need to know the fine details. She didn’t need to know at all. Evan was his own secret whisper.

To ease his sister’s curiosity he nodded his head. His cheeks heated up as he thought about the man on two legs. The man that still talked to him even though their differences. The one that kissed his troubles away and made his nights ones to never forget.

Then he remembered what time it was. Evan should be arriving at the beach soon. Johnathan hopped off the hammock and made his way out the room with his sister trailing be hide.

“Are you going to see them like you always do?” she questioned.

Johnathan became annoyed and halted his swim to turn around and meet Lauren’s questionable expression. He hated how noise she could become, it was a reason why he never stayed around. She was there waiting for answers, details of who the mysterious person was.

There was no way he could tell her. He would be in so much trouble, but worst of all they could go after Evan. “Yes and I don’t want you ruining my time either,” he replied rather coldly. Her expression changed to hurt and he brought her into a huge in apology.

“I just want to be alone. I’ll see you later, alright?” and he left without wanting a reply. Johnathan swam away, occasionally looking back to make sure he wasn’t followed. Like all was, he was not followed and went on his merry way to the shore.

What he didn’t know was that his sister had indeed followed, but to a different route. She was too curious about the person making her brother so happy all the time. It ate at her every time she saw the goofy smile on Johnathan.

She followed him until the floor was getting closer and the waves were rougher. They were getting too close to the surface, but Johnathan never stopped. He kept going, tail flipping with speed.

When he did slow down they were in a dangerous spot. Lauren hid herself be hide the farthest rock away from the shore while Johnathan climbed on top one. Her heart was beating as her cautious eyes wondered to every direction.

This was dangerous and stupid. Johnathan knew the rules so why would he be here? Before she was able to expose herself and call for her brother she heard another sound. A deeper voice calling out her little brother’s name.

Then he appeared. Two legs, two feet, and all. His smile was wide while his eyes hid under dark shades. The alertness in Lauren’s body was going off as she watched the human walk into the water. Johnathan never backed down or swam away. He held a playful smirk as the man made his way up to the rock.

Johnathan reached for the other’s cheek who lovingly leaned into his palm. She was disgusted. Angry that a filthy creature touched her brother in such a way. She was angrier at the fact Johnathan was smiling, his eyes hazed over with love.

It was forbidden. It was a disgrace. She could see their lips move, but didn’t listen to the words being exchanged. Her focus was on how close they were getting. The human wasn’t even fazed about Johnathan being a mermaid. It was completely bazar.

As they were getting closer it hit her. Johnathan was in love with a human. A murderous land dweller that has killed their species multiple times. The higher ups had to hear about this. Her baby brother was in danger.

This human had his lips pressed against Johnathan’s in a simple kiss. It made Lauren sick to her stomach. Her brother’s happiness was a lie. He was brainwashed against his will. She quickly pushed away from the rock and rushed back into the sea.

* * *

 

When the stars glistened against the night sky and the two boys said their farewells, Johnathan happily swam back to his home. Evan left him with a kiss to his cheek that still burned into his skin. His body was warn and tired from being out in the sun. His bed was calling his name.

What was actually calling his name was trouble. At his front door were two bigger mermen and his sister who was in tears. He raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

“Johnathan, you have to come with us,” one of the men said, his voice deep and serious.

Immediately he searched their faces for any sign of what was happening. When he couldn’t find anything he let his eyes fall to Lauren. She avoided his gaze and silently cried under her hands.

“I didn’t do anything, guys,” Johnathan began to protest, but then his sister laughed.

It was a cruel laugh. A laugh with no sight of glee, just spite. Her eyes were angry and hurt and slightly red.

“Didn’t do anything? I saw you, Johnathan! How could you?” she sobbed, wiping her eyes furiously.

“What did I do?!”

“I saw you kiss him! That…that,” Lauren started to stutter over her words, “that human!”

Johnathan’s whole body became cold. His heartbeat hammered against his ears and his eyes widen. She had followed him even though he wanted to be alone. At that moment he felt so many emotions towards his dear sister.

His heart was shattered. Everything that he risked was now gone. These men would take him away where he would never be able to see Evan again. He would never feel Evan’s arms wrapped him, his fingers tracing his tattoos, his lips against his.

It was all over as the bigger men took him by the arms. Rage filled his body when his sister kept her betraying eyes on him. He wanted to punch her. Hurt her in the same way she has done, but he couldn’t. Not with his hands bonded be hide his back.

He only glared at her, sinking daggers into her head while he was being taken away. Lauren flinched, silent tears falling down her pale cheeks. His adventure was over.

* * *

 

Today made day eight without a sight of Johnathan. No signs, no message, nothing. Evan’s heart sunk deeper and deeper with each day he sat on the beach alone. He stayed there until the moon welcomed him with its glowing surface.

Nothing.

It affected his daily life. He wasn’t having fun anymore. None of his friends could cheer him up so they slowly disappeared. Since moving out a few months ago his small house was even quieter, if possible. His fingers never touched his gaming controller or his computer.

He lay on his bed with thoughts of his mermaid. The thoughts of the sun causing his slightly tan skin to glow, his eyes showing him the whole world. His smile blinding and making his heart skip a beat. Most of all he missed the salt he tasted when they kissed.

Everything was agonizing. Every ounce of him was heavy with loss. When he stepped onto the beach with hope the sand burned even more. The sun above made him feel sick.

Each time Johnathan wasn’t there he thought it really was a dream. Each night he went to bed to see if it were true, but the dreams were never as vivid. He couldn’t feel the wind blowing against his body. The water felt fake as did the rocks.

Dream Johnathan didn’t feel real either. His lips were cracked and dry, his skin wasn’t as smooth, and his laughed didn’t brighten his day. It only sounded fake. Forced, even.

So when the sunshine poured through his window and he opened his eyes he knew it wasn’t a fairy tale. Mermaids were real and so was Johnathan. He was out there somewhere where Evan could never reach him.

On day nine, he walked on the beach to find no one. Evan thought he would get use to it, the loneliness, but he didn’t. It still stung as he watched the waves roll onto the shore. It stung when he dropped to his knees not caring that he landed on a sharp seashell. It stung the most when the first tear made its way down to his chin.

That day he let himself cry until the sun got too hot and he became dizzy.

Day ten rolled by slowly. Evan only starred out into the horizon. Tears were not shed as they were all soaked into his pillow. His body was numb, aching for that familiar feel of skin. The ocean was starting to haunt him.

No matter where he looked there was always blue. Like the blue of his favorite eyes and the blue of his favorite scalded tail. Now he fully understood what it meant for someone to feel blue.

His face was showing it like no other. Every time he looked into his bathroom mirror all he saw was sadness. Under his eyes were dark bags that told how his nights went. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and crying. His lips hung low in a permanent frown.

It was depressing.

Johnathan probably left him for good for another being. He couldn’t take the fact that they were never able to be with each other all the time. It was something that was always on Jonathan’s mind and Evan knew it. He knew it when his baby blue eyes sadly wondered to his feet.

He got fed up it and gave up. The only thing Evan wished was that Johnathan would have drowned him before he vanished.

Day eleven and his hopes were not peaking at all. Why did he keep going to the beach anyway? For the slim hope that lingered? It was ridiculous. He should move on, continue with his works and get back with his friends.

But he didn’t. He sat on the beach with the blazing sun beaming down on him. His shades and hat were abounded at his home and he welcomed the blistering heat. It brought memories of their first meeting.

When he found Johnathan sitting on top of a rock singing his heart out, he was taken. The more they talked the faster Evan was falling for him. When Johnathan was in trouble and his secret came out his love never vanished, not even for a second.

Johnathan wouldn’t leave him. Not after all that they’ve been through. Not when they spilled their feelings for each other out in the open. He knew Johnathan and this wasn’t like him. He wouldn’t just leave without a word.

It snapped Evan out of his depressive state. If Johnathan wanted to leave him he would have done it sooner. He wouldn’t hang out with him every day at the same time. Johnathan was not a liar. Those kisses were not a lie.

He loved him and Evan loved him back. This new conclusion brought more worry to the Asian as he got up and left for his car. The first time in what felt like a long time he turned on his computer. His fingers opened previous tabs about mermaids and he dazed into research.

Nothing helped with his problem. All he found were the same old tales and drawings. He was on his own with this. Evan retired to his bed, thinking about ways to find Johnathan until his eyelids grew heavy.

This routine was growing old, but he couldn’t stop. All he has done with Johnathan couldn’t go to waste. There was no way he could move on from his mystical lover.

So he sat there skipping rocks across the water’s surface on day twelve. The wind rushed past his ears with a whistled tone. It was almost like Johnathan’s voice and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Memories of that angelic voice gracing him with such tunes filled his head.

Evan was floating. The world around him blurred into nothing as he let himself go deep inside his brain, reliving everything for a sign. Just that one simple sign of why Johnathan never came back almost two weeks ago.

His senses came back to him once the wind became cold and the water hitting his toes was freezing. The moon showed its crated face like it always did with the stars shining against the black sky. Such a familiar scene was only lacking one thing.

One person he missed deeply. He missed their nights when they held each other close in the cool breeze. He even missed when the mermaid’s scales lightly scratched his legs or when his tail splashed cold water onto him.

Most of all he missed the way his name rolled off the other’s tongue.

Johnathan made it the most beautiful thing ever each time. Evan could practically hear it rounding his head. He closed his eyes and let it repeat until it felt sickly real. His ears buzzed against his skull when he heard it again.

When he opened his eyes he could see it. A blue tail shimmering from the moon and disappearing into the water. Evan quickly got to his feet and waddled into the water ignoring the shiver breaking throughout his body.

The mermaid’s movements were rigid. They weren’t graceful or smooth like they usually were; the way he swam was sloppy, unstable, and even rough. The closer he got the more Evan saw. Johnathan was terrified and desperate.

Once Evan reached almost waist deep in the water he dropped to his knees and pulled his companion into a tight hug that was gladly returned. It felt like hours until they could break apart just enough to see each other’s face. Above them the moon enlightened their features.

Baby blues were tired with a matching pair of bags under them. They were wet with tears that spilled like a waterfall down his pale skin. Johnathan’s cheeks were slightly puffy and his bottom lip was split down the middle. His expression was full of pain and it boiled Evan’s blood.

Every inch of him burned in rage. Someone had hurt Johnathan badly and kept him for days most likely against his will. He pulled his hands up to the mermaid’s cheeks who flinched once contact came. Evan then lightly placed his hands further up his face, trying his best to avoid the bruised skin.

“Who did this to you?”

Johnathan looked away as the tears fell faster. His body shook as he quietly sobbed. Evan took him into another hug, this time a gentle one. The mermaid cried into his shoulder until his voice became hoarse and his throat itched.

When they regained eye contact Evan waited for an answer. His heart sunk deeper and deeper the more he took in Johnathan’s face. He was beaten and tired. A creature so pure and beautiful now destroyed and torn looked into his deep brown eyes.

“Please take me with you. Take me to your house,” Johnathan quietly pleaded. Evan was taken aback by the request. The cocky smartass he knew so well looked hopeless and fragile in his arms. There was no more light in his eyes that would make his day so much brighter.

Now he was here after disappearing for almost two weeks. Whatever happened to him broke his spirit. As Evan let the plea soak in he shook his head. He couldn’t take Johnathan out of the water. There was no telling what could happen to him.

Johnathan frowned even more and clutched onto Evan’s shirt. “Please Evan. Please take me away from here. They’re not going to stop. Next they’ll come for you and I can’t deal with the fact that they’ll hurt you too.”

Evan was puzzled. He didn’t follow the whole story or why he was in danger too. “What happens if I take you out, Johnathan? What if you…” he didn’t need to finish his sentence.

His counterpart shook his head. “I’ll be dead if I stay here. I’d rather die next to you than alone.”

The Asian swallowed around the lump in his throat. He picked up Johnathan bridal style and made his way out of the ocean. A thousand of questions buzzed in his head as he walked down the sandy beach carrying his mermaid.

So many he couldn’t even put into words as he placed Johnathan in the back of his car then put himself in the driver’s seat. He drove through his town on the quiet road listening to the man in the back quietly breathe.

His house wasn’t too far and his eyes always glanced to his rear view mirror. Johnathan laid across all three seats, his eyes taking in the sights beyond the sea. Even though he was hurt he still held awe as he watched buildings pass by the window.

When they reached Evan’s home he parked his car and carefully carried his tailed friend out of the car. It was late so nobody would be able to see the odd scene in his front yard. Quickly he unlocked the door and walked in to shut the door with a bump of his foot.

Evan didn’t bother turning on the lights as he weaved his way up the stairs to his bathroom. He put Johnathan down on the floor, turned on the light, than ran the bath water. The silence between them held on for too long. Once the water was high enough he helped the other into the water.

“What happened?” the youngest asked as he kneeled before the tub. His eyes wondered over his lover’s body. A few bruises littered his abdomen and his wrists looked as if they were shackled for a long time. Johnathan followed his gaze then gave him a reassuring smile.

The smile didn’t help either of them feel better. A deep sigh came out between busted lips. “My sister,” the mermaid began, “she followed me one day and saw us kiss. She told the higher ups and they sent me away.”

He raised his hands out of the water to show his purple and blue wrists. It still stung him to hear his sister’s cry. The sting of betrayal was fresh in his chest.

“Still can’t believe she did that to me,” the laugh that came out was cold and broken. “All those years growing up with her and she just lets them take me away. She let them do this to me!” his voice rose.

Inside he was shaking. All the anger was finding its way back to him and if it wasn’t for the hand on his shoulder he would have exploded. Instead he looked at Evan and felt safe. He was unharmed and untouched.

Although his earthly eyes were tired they still held a twinkle of hope. His tan hand cupped his cheek and on command he leaned into it. The warmth overflowed the anger deep inside of him and left him vulnerable as it always did.

Evan’s touch made his worries become dust in the wind. He was away from the ocean where he was wanted. Away from the harmful hands of his own kind and in the hands of the man he loved. The warm hand trailing to the back of his neck and pulling him closer until the warmth of his lips was added to the mix.

Until now he didn’t know how much he craved this. He was afraid to open his eyes when his lips were left cold. The fear of opening them and finding himself in that dark cell all alone.

“Johnathan?”

The mermaid shakenly exhaled and opened his eyes. Evan was an inch away from his face with a perfect smile on his perfect lips.

“I missed you.”

Their lips reconnected in a long awaited kiss. A kiss that told how much one missed the other through the lonely days.

When sleep was calling Evan he left to his bed that was next door to the bathroom. He bided Johnathan goodnight like they always did and shut the light off as he left. Johnathan got as comfortable as he could as he drifted off in a dream.

It was cold. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose. His body quickly adapted to his wet surrounding by changing his air way to his gills. Johnathan was back in the ocean where everything was dark and chilly.

His hands were cuffed above his head as his tail was chained to the floor. Everything was pitch black. The only thing he could make out was the distant talking getting closer and closer. Then a gate opened. His gate to his cell.

He was back in their jail. Two guards were talking amongst each other while rummaging through something. Jon couldn’t tell what was going on. He couldn’t tell what they were going to do to him or Evan. Oh god. Poor Evan.

Panic rose as he pulled against his restraints. The other mermen chuckled darkly and their voices were closer. Too close for comfort.

The first punch hurt the worst because Johnathan wasn’t expecting it. Then more came toward his stomach where he felt his insides burn. Everything was on fire as the guards beat him against the wall. It was his punishment for breaking the most important rules.

In his own eyes he did nothing wrong. He fell in love with someone who deeply cared about him. The only thing keeping them apart were Evan’s two legs that carried him away once the stars came out. No one else would understand how Johnathan felt.

They stuck to the old tales of old fishermen killing mermaids for sport. If it was still true Johnathan would have been dead a long time ago, but Evan never hurt him. Not how these men were.

Then it stopped. He could feel his body bruising all over; sore and weak. His ears listened closely to what sounded like something being unsheathed.

The first slice went to his tail and up along his scales. It burned even more, but he couldn’t scream. His lips were sealed shut as he felt the smooth blade of a knife cut into him.

Oh god it hurt. It hurt so bad, but he couldn’t do anything. He was frozen. Stilled by fear. The cuts never stopped. They kept coming and coming until Johnathan opened his eyes.

He wasn’t in that dark cell cuffed against a wall anymore. He was in Evan’s bathroom, he remembered. It was all a nightmare, but the pain didn’t leave him. His tail still felt as if someone was stabbing him, cutting him up.

Johnathan reached down to his tail to inspect it, but what he discovered wasn’t what he thought.

And he screamed.

Evan’s eyes flew open once he heard it. Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He flipped on the light switch and saw a panicked Johnathan. The bath tub was coated with a thin layer of blue slim as well as scales drifting around.

Then he saw them.

Legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ cliff hanger >:3  
> I've decided I'm going to make this into a story instead of just adding prompts. I tried my best to not make this into a Little Mermaid kinda deal hah. Thank you for all the support for this series and I hope you guys stick around for more! <3


	5. Step by step

“Those are…”

The word wouldn’t come out. It was stuck in his throat the more he looked. He has said the word more than a hundred times in his life, but now it left like venom.

His mouth was dry, eyes wide in acknowledgement of what was in front of him. His head was overwhelmed from so much happening in the past few hours. Johnathan came back beaten and crushed pleading for Evan to take him away. At first it was a bizarre and unreal request, but the more tears were shed it was obvious it was the only right thing to do.

In the back of Evan’s head were just questions and theories of what could happen. All his research on mermaids never told the outcome of taking them out of the water. He recalled how uncomfortable Johnathan felt when the waves didn’t touch his tail. How something had to be touching the salty water.

The bound between him and ocean was strong, but now it was broken. Broken into a bathtub of water, slim, and scales. It was beyond what Evan would imagine and probably Johnathan too by the look on his face.

He was frightened and in pain. Evan rushed to his side, placing his hands on either side of Johnathan’s face and rubbed smoothing circles with his thumbs. His blue eyes were blown. Fear practically consumed him.

“Johnathan, breathe. Tell me what happened.”

Those comforting hands distracted him from the pain for a split second. He ached from the waist below. All the new body parts he woke up to felt like blades. Inside he could feel his lungs working twice as hard for his gills were no more.

Even through all of this he tried to do what Evan told him. Johnathan breathed in deeply then exhaled trying to calm his nerves.

When he could regain a steady heart rate he began to talk. “I…I was having a nightmare. They were beating me and started cutting my tail,” Johnathan took in a shaky breathe. “Then I woke up in so much pain, Evan. I don’t know what happened.”

The thumbs on his cheeks kept their circular motion the more he talked. Evan nodded his head in understanding then looked at his lover’s legs. They were as real as his. It was like he didn’t even have a tail to begin with.

Evan went to touch but the second his finger graced the skin Johnathan shook his head furiously. The youngest retracted his hand then placed it back onto a pale cheek. It seemed neither of them couldn’t have a break.

For days they were alone. So far away from each other their worlds were crumbling. Now they were eye to eye in Evan’s bathroom. A new pair of legs replacing what made the other so different.

The Asian unplugged the tub’s drain then grabbed a towel from a cabinet. Gingerly he dried off his beloved’s body being ever so gentle around his legs. It was the only thing he could think of.

Through the stabbing pain and confusion Johnathan still felt the safety Evan always gave him. It submerged his self being in a warmth he craved. Like the warmth of his arms sliding under his knees and back. The warmth of Evan carrying him out of the bathroom and into another room.

It was dark besides the moonlight shining through one of the windows. He felt the soft cushion of the bed on his back then shuffling of clothes came from his right. Evan was back at his side in seconds slipping briefs up his legs.

His motion was hesitant the more he went up, but he let the elastic settle on Johnathan’s hips. Then the bed dipped as Evan joined him.

“How bad do they hurt?” he asked as his arms snaked around the older man’s chest.

Johnathan’s tense shoulders eased once they hit the bare chest be hide him. He could feel Evan’s breathe against his hair while he pulled him closer. They’ve cuddled before, but not as close and comfy as this. There wasn’t sand under them or a chilly breeze.

It was just the softness of the blankets and skin on skin. Something he dreamed about, but now that it’s real he wasn’t quite sure.

“It feels like someone is stabbing them,” Johnathan murmured his reply.

Evan peppered his head and neck with small kisses. Whispering apologizes for things he never did. Before Johnathan knew it his eyes closed from exhaustion. The muscular arms around him kept him close to the only good thing about his life as the lips against his neck said those three special words.

* * *

 

When the rays of the sun reached through the bedroom window Evan awoke with a frown. Be hide his eye lids he could see the light pouring in starting the new day. He didn’t want to open his eyes or even move.

His right arm was numb under a heavy weight as he felt someone’s soft breathing against his chest. One eye peeked open to be greeted by dark brown hair. Then he remembered the mayhem of last night. The scream Johnathan let out and his legs.

They were still there, firmly planted on the bed unmoving. At least the man in his arms fell asleep without another problem. He was so too comfortable spooning Johnathan to get up.

Watching his shoulder rise along with his breathing was an experience he always wanted to witness. Evan couldn’t help it anymore. He kissed the edge of Johnathan’s ear and whispered his name like a wonderful secret.

The older man stirred before groaning. His hand shakenly reached down to his thigh. Evan sat up on his elbow and saw the pained expression on Johnathan’s face. His eyes were shut tight and teeth were gritting against each other.

“Johnathan?”

“They’re still there.”

His baby blues opened to look down on the limbs. Many emotions swarmed deep into them before he snapped himself out of it to look at the Asian next to him. He was elegant in the way the sun light shined be hide him with a halo glow. His hair was messy; the faux hawk he always put up was lopsided and uneven. A face full of worry with tired eyes never looked so nice before.

He was beautiful and always would be.

Evan leaned closer placing a light kiss to Johnathan’s cheek. This was their first morning together. Their bodies pressed against each other mixing their body heat while waiting for the sleep to rid them for good. Evan’s smile was radiant. His arms curled around Johnathan’s frame and brought him as close as he could.

With a giggle the older man snuggled right up against Evan’s chest. Kisses covered his cheek and forehead before traveling down to his neck. It was such a pleasant moment until Johnathan tried to squirm away.

His legs burned once movement took place. He closed in on himself, trying so hard to hold the tears in. It felt like the world was giving him everything he wanted, but stabbing him in the process so he never fully enjoyed it. Evan ceased his smooches and rubbed a comforting hand against Johnathan’s arm.

It felt like needles were poking the inside of his legs. The pain wasn’t as great, but it was still unbearable. But there was Evan, calming him down like he did last night. If he stayed like this for the rest of his life he would go through with it just to be with the Asian.

“How bad do they hurt?” he asked in a hushed voice, it was deep with slumber that sent a small shiver down Johnathan’s spine.

“Not as much as last night, but it still hurts like a motherfucker.”

Evan slipped off the bed and made his way over to his computer to power it on. Watchful blue eyes starred at his sun kissed skin. His pajama pants hung low on his hips, muscles contracting when he moved. A face so sharp and handsome focused on a monitor.

It was the same Evan, but the morning version. The fresh out of bed version Johnathan never got to see. Now there he was bent over clicking away at something. Johnathan would rather have him be back in bed.

“Has this ever happened before?” the youngest questioned, “I mean the whole legs thing.”

“I’ve never heard of it happening before. We never go near the shore,” Johnathan uttered. His eyes wondered down the length of his new legs. The pain had subsided but didn’t completely vanish.

Evan nodded before he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. He was exhausted beyond belief. This was the first time he had a decent sleep for three hours and it was all because of Johnathan. He was a mess without him. Now they were a mess together but happier.

His feet took him to Johnathan’s side of the bed and bent down to meet his lips. Morning breathe wasn’t the best thing, but he ignored it for the sake of his taste. Johnathan’s lips only had a tiny hint of salt to them now. Everything was still the same, but what made him a water dweller was slowly dying.

When they broke apart bright smiles were exchanged. Evan cupped the older man’s cheeks and squished them together. Then he processed to scatter kisses around his face while Johnathan laughed under him.

This time he didn’t squirm for fear his legs would start to hurt, but that didn’t stop his hands from attempting to push his partner away. Along with the kisses Evan spared moments to whisper “I missed you” and “I love you”. He was beyond affectionate. He was deeply in love.

So deeply in love with the man with a golden voice. The man that lived in the sea and swam with a tail. He was no longer the mermaid though. Johnathan’s body had adapted too much to his new surroundings. He was all human. It had shattered his heart in the beginning thinking that Johnathan would become uncomfortable with the sudden change.

Instead the man he loved was giggling while he peppered his face with light kisses. Last night he was panicky and scared. All Evan could think was to take him into his own arms and hold him until everything was better. It worked yet something still lingered in the back of his mind. The “how’s” and “why’s” were what ate at him.

There was zero information about it. Even Johnathan didn’t know a single thing. It was a mystery that had to have an answer and Evan would find it. Not today though. He was far too busy showering affection onto his lover.

When the two had to catch their breath Evan offered breakfast and went to the kitchen get something simple for them to eat. The oldest laid there on the bed looking around where his eyes could view until his beloved came and sat him up against the headboard.

“Better? Now you can actually see everything,” Evan laughed while handing him a bowl of cheerios with milk.

Throughout the rest of the day Evan told what his normal routine would be while avoiding what he really wanted to talk about. Everything seemed to be happier and relaxed. There was no reason to ruin that. The questions still beckoned in the back of his head.  Questions about what happened under the ocean.

* * *

 

For two weeks Johnathan was immobile on the bed. His lover tried his best to entertain him with food and the internet, but he was becoming reckless. Every time he dared to move a leg muscle the same familiar pain would shoot throughout his body.

It was agony the way Evan got to move around freely. Since they met Johnathan wanted to walk with him. Hold his hand and walk outside in the blinding sun, but he couldn’t. The world looked down at him and laughed in his face.

Evan noticed how irritated he was getting. He brought in his gaming system to let Johnathan release all the stress with a game. It failed horribly. The oldest almost threw the controller then decided to quit out of more rage.

One afternoon while Evan was on his computer making music Johnathan watched him from the bed. He could hear the light vibrations coming from the headphones. Then his gaze went down to his legs and then to his toes.

Slowly he wiggled his big toe without a trace of pain. It was a small achievement, but to his lack of patience Johnathan tried to move his foot. The yelp that came through his lips caught the attention of Evan who quickly took off his headphones and rushed to his side.

Worriedness was spread all over his face as Johnathan only glared at his limbs. They laughed at him. Taunted him with something he couldn’t have. For the next three days he hadn’t try to move again. He only sat there in annoyance and boredom.

“Evan?”

The patter of feet on hardwood floor approached the bedroom door. The Asian walked over to his companion with a glowing smile.

Johnathan on the over hand was not smiling. Instead he held out his hands which Evan took into his own quickly without question. Then Johnathan wiped the smile off of his face. The older man began to drag his legs over the edge of the bed.

His expression and panting showed how much it hurt until he sat on the edge looking up at a very shocked and confused Evan.

“I want to walk.”

“But you can’t walk. Just lay back down.”

“No,” Johnathan cut him off. His eyes were serious as they looked up at earthy orbs above him.

Defeated, Evan nodded his head and wrapped an arm around the other’s back. There was no way he could deny his request. Slowly he got Johnathan up to his feet. Once he was up the needling pain in his muscles weakened his balance and Johnathan had to lean against his partner for support.

Carefully and slow Evan guided him over to his computer desk that wasn’t too far. On the older man’s face was so much pain. Pure agonizing pain while biting back tears with each stabbing step he took. When he reached the desk he shook his head and clung to the other.

He had reached his limit. Evan scooped him up in his arms and took him back to the bed where he laid with him. They stayed close like they always did as Johnathan quietly sobbed into the Asian’s chest. It was a big step for him, literally. Evan was proud and told him how much he was.

The next day Johnathan awoke to the warm body of his lover. It was a peaceful morning until Evan got up to do his own thing. What the oldest wasn’t expecting was for Evan to pull him to the edge of the bed and ask if he was ready to walk again.

Memories of yesterday resurfaced and haunted him, but Evan insisted. Johnathan couldn’t argue with him. He let the bigger man hold him up with a supporting arm around his back and they repeated the route as last time.

Hours and weeks turned into months of walking. Some days Johnathan didn’t need to hold onto Evan so much, but other days he sobbed and begged to be put back onto the bed. Every good and bad day meant progress.

Johnathan just had to keep it in mind. He had to bite through the aching pain and Evan was right there beside him. Every morning he woke him up to start walking around the room. Each bit progress made each of the two open up more.

Evan began talking to his friends again and working out. Johnathan opened up about the days he spent in a cell. The night he told about the horrible experience tears were spilled, but were kissed away with gentle lips.

Once Johnathan was getting comfortable as he could they expanded their walking outside of the bedroom. The stairs were off limits until his balance became better and Evan wasn’t so terrified of him falling. It was the first time Johnathan got to see the rest of the house. Sitting on the couch watching the big screen was his new favorite thing.

He found the shows to be silly, but very entertaining. On late nights the two of them would cuddle close with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. Usually Johnathan was the first to fall asleep on his partner’s chest. Evan didn’t want to wake him so they slept on the couch.

During their home therapy sessions they grew as one. If the youngest wasn’t gone running errands they were together in some sort of way. Whether it be hugging on the couch or looking at each other while the moon light shined upon their features in the darkness.

Their fingers touched any bit of skin they could. Feeling how surreal this was and how warm the other was. It was every night. The two admiring each other in the dark, letting their fingers run through raven hair or trace the sharpness of a jaw.

When it came to be too overwhelming they collided into a kiss. One so meaningful and passionate like their first one so long ago. Hands wandered down further than they have before, but never too far while other hands tangled themselves in locks of hair.

The kiss would become messy as tongues met in wet caves. And like every night Evan was the one to break apart first before anything got too heated. He apologized in a hushed voice, but Johnathan was there to hold him tight and kiss him goodnight.

It was as far as they got in their growing relationship. There was no real rush to go any further like other couples. They were happy with where they are. Living together, spending time together, helping each other. For so long they wished to do everything together and now that the chance has come into their lives they still couldn’t enjoy it fully. Not yet at least.


	6. Falling

At this point Evan knew what parents go through with a newborn. Even though Johnathan didn’t cry out or was completely helpless he needed the extra help. He needed help getting places either by being carried or just needing a helping hand. Evan had to bathe him then fight for him to get out of the water. All the things Johnathan didn’t know about he taught him.

It was all very hard, but the youngest between them did it out of love. Just to see that bright smile and hear that unique laugh. To see the corners of his eyes wrinkle or his peaceful sleeping face at night was all Evan asked for. Everything he did was for the deep love he had for a man from another world.

A man that was now excited each morning to start walking because one day he won’t need Evan’s help. One day he’ll walk on his own just like the other humans. He’ll be able to walk along the very people he was taught to be afraid of and experience what it’s like to feel the ground under his feet. Every night he dreamt of it and with each step he was getting close to it.

Johnathan was becoming his eager self again. Television was a regular entertainment for him when he was downstairs. He became fascinated with old horror movies that Evan told him were very cheesy. It never stopped him from watching his favorite; Friday The 13th.

He had to agree the gore and some of the scenes were very exaggerated or horribly done, but something about the hockey mask wearing killer got him excited. When Evan told him there was about nine sequels Johnathan demanded that they had a marathon.

Which they did and in the middle of Friday The 13th Part 3 they both fell asleep on the couch snuggling under a warm blanket. Those were the moments both of them treasured deeply. The simple smiles they exchange to their lips moving against one another in a kiss were always stored in their hearts.

The both of them have gotten in a daily routine since Johnathan gained his legs. They would wake up wrapped in each other’s arms in a close embrace. When the sleep finally ridden them Evan was the first to get up to assist Johnathan. They brushed their teeth together, dressed together, and then went on their daily needs.

Since Evan worked mainly from his computer he didn’t have to leave when worked called. He could do his job helping a small gaming company from the comfort of his home. Sometimes Johnathan would pipe in with a few ideas or detail problems.

When the youngest did leave it was to go grocery shopping or spend two hours maximum at the gym near his home. Johnathan hated to be home alone, but his lover always gave him a reassuring kiss before he left. He was like a dog waiting for his owner to come back home.

Evan wasn’t any better though. Even though he was having a good session working on his muscles he still ached to get back home as soon as possible. He was basically a worried mother when he was out. Always thinking worst case scenario that Johnathan fell trying to walk or someone broke in and kidnapped him.

He worried too much but how couldn’t he? He was caring for a man that was a mermaid and had no knowledge of human life. Is he still a mermaid? Would his tail come back one day? The unanswered questions continually circled his head. For all he knew Johnathan could be the first mermaid to turn human.

It bothered him deeply. Numerous researches did him nothing in the late hours as his partner slept soundlessly in bed. The only thing remotely close was the movie The Little Mermaid, but there was no magic involved in their case. Johnathan was just a fish out of water.

Evan chuckled to the thought of it. Down below there could be a sea witch that granted Johnathan human legs so they could be together. It was charming and romantic, but it wasn’t true. Or was it? The Asian looked at the sleeping Johnathan with a questionable expression.

No, it wasn’t true. If it were true he would have told him right away. Whatever happened to Johnathan was a mystery to the both of them. Not that he didn’t like it, he loved that he was so much closer. Evan didn’t have to wait at a certain time in the hot sun to meet his lover. All he had to do was get up, take a few steps, and then climb into bed.

His arm draped around Johnathan’s waist pulling him close. The oldest was so warm with his back against the other’s chest. His chest slowly rose and flew with each soft breath he took. At times like this Evan wondered how lucky he was to have Johnathan. Maybe fate took a part in their meeting, but all he cared at the moment was keeping the other happy and safe.

Mornings reminded him of how lucky he was to be in this position. Johnathan was the first to wake. His eyes opened to the sight of Evan’s sleeping face. The Asian had his cheek pressed against the pillow causing his mouth to be slightly open. He was peaceful and adorable.

The older man’s hand came up to cup the other’s cheek. His thumb softly rubbed against his soft skin watching it twitch to his touch. Then Evan closed his mouth and leaned into his hand. This was his favorite way to wake up. He dreamed about it down in the sea and now its right in front of him.

Evan’s face scrunched up the more his lover kept his thumb moving. His nose made little wrinkles Johnathan loved to see. He woke up to the sight of his favorite smile and his favorite shade of blue. This was his favorite way to wake up. A smile grew on his own face while he put his hand on top of Johnathan’s.

“You ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

Their morning started as it always did. Evan helped Johnathan with his balance as they walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they finished cleaning up Evan carried the oldest in his arms and went downstairs where he sat him on the couch.

Johnathan flipped through the channels until he found something worth watching. Morning shows were always the most uninteresting. He would go back to watching the Friday the 13th movies, but he’s saving those for when the sun goes down.

Bored, he tossed the remote to the other side of the couch and huffed. Evan was in the kitchen fixing them breakfast as he regularly did. Entertainment from him wouldn’t come until after they ate. The only thing left was the TV showing a chick flick kind of movie.

He rolled his eyes already finding these weren’t his type of movie a long time ago. Johnathan looked back to where he tossed the remote and found there was nothing there on the other end of the couch. His eyes searched for it then spotted the object on the ground far from arms reach.

It must have bounced off the couch then slid across the hardwood floor. Johnathan cursed around his breath and decided to wait for Evan’s help. For a few seconds it didn’t feel that bad until the movie turned into a scene of girls fussing about a man.

His eyes couldn’t roll any harder. Waiting for help wasn’t an option anymore. Johnathan took in a deep breath encouraging himself mentally to just do it. He hasn’t tried getting up by himself before and it could only end badly if he isn’t careful.

He braced his hands on the couch and slowly lifted himself up on his feet. It stung a bit; that familiar wave of needles going through his legs. He put his arms out to balance himself as he stood still. His legs wobbled and he was forced to put his hands back on the couch so he wouldn’t fall.

This was stupid to do especially without Evan nearby but fuck it if he’s going to watch this terrible movie. He went back to standing straight using his arms as balance with a slight wobble. When he thought it was safe enough he took a step.

After all this time the pain had subsided only to a prick and as if his ‘leg fell asleep’, as Evan put it. The first step was a boost to his encouragement as he took the second step. He almost fell over but caught himself on the edge of the couch. Again, he regained as much balance as he could and took another step.

Now for the tricky part. Slowly Johnathan bent over to grab the remote until something straight from a horror movie yelled his name. He dropped down out of surprise landing on his side. His arm hurt but wasn’t injured in any way. When he looked up to see what made him fall he saw the face of scared.

Evan was standing there with two plates of food in his hands and a face that screamed how panicked he was. Quickly he put the plates down on the coffee table and rushed to Johnathan’s side checking him for any bruises. He was beyond thankful he didn’t hurt himself although he didn’t ease up.

“What the hell was that? You could have gotten hurt,” he blurted out helping the other sit up.

Johnathan sighed a little bit annoyed and held up the remote for Evan to see. When he looked into brown eyes a smile grew across his face at the realization of what he just did. It was a huge step for him, literally. He didn’t need Evan. He did it by himself even though he fell towards the end.

“Did you not see me? Evan, I just walked all by myself! I actually did it just so I didn’t have to watch this terrible movie.”

His eyes were electric and eager. The smile he wore only made his face glow more. It ended up being contagious as Evan’s lips formed a smaller one.

“You still could have hurt yourself. I’m really proud of you, Johnathan. Next time just have me around so I can catch you, ok?” his voice became soft while his hand rubbed his lover’s back gently.

The oldest huffed and rolled his eyes playfully. “I wouldn’t have fallen if you didn’t scream bloody murder.”

Evan chuckled lightly and picked the other up to put him back on the couch. He gave Johnathan’s plate then began eating his own while watching the channels change every second. The feeling inside of him was pure excitement for Johnathan.

This risk he took was a major one and by the smile on his lover’s face it boosted his confidence. Although they were celebrating in silence with some dippy eggs and toast Evan still felt worried out of his mind. Just because of this one little thing Johnathan could try it again, but end with a horrible ending.

His mind kept running with how the next step could put the man beside him back in the bed. This was very unhealthy, he knows, but he is the only support and safety that Johnathan has. Before his dreaded mind could roam any further his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

He took it out and opened the new unread message. It was from his good friend Tyler, a friend he met in college before the other dropped out. Now he remembered what was going on before Johnathan’s little stunt.

While he was in the kitchen he was on the phone with Tyler talking about their lives and why Evan became distanced. It was a relief to talk to his best friend after all the chaos happening in his life. He had a special way of showing his affection by calling Evan “a piece of shit hermit” and commenting “I’ll punch your dead body”.

Most people didn’t like his dark humor or the way he talked, but that was how Evan became drawn to him. Tyler was someone who wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and just enjoyed his life. He was the friend Evan went to when shit hit the fan.

 

[TXT From: Tyler]

_“Still want to hang out?”_

 

Evan leaned back into the couch reading the message over and over. Even though he enjoys Johnathan’s presence they both couldn’t be stuck with each other. Especially the further since he never met another human being or interacted with anyone else.

It was a great opportunity for him to come out of his shell a bit. Johnathan could see that there are more good humans out there and he shouldn’t fear all of them. He was still trying to get over the sound of the pizza guy at the door. Every time Evan greeted him Johnathan hid under the blankets.

Yeah, this would be good for him. He needs to be around more people than him. Evan turns to face Johnathan who is glued to the screen while he ate the last piece of toast. Even with the sun not hitting directly on his face he was still shimmering.

“Hey, how do you feel if one of my friends came over today for a little?”

Johnathan’s face dropped along with his shimmer. He turned his head toward Evan with a horrified expression painting on his face. It was the reaction Evan figured would happen, but it didn’t stop him from going further with his plan.

“Hear me out-“

“Why would I want to meet someone else? Evan, I’m not ready for that. What if they don’t like me or they know what I am or was. I don’t even know anymore,” Johnathan’s body language was stone tight. His baby blues drowned in imaginable fear.

The youngest sighed then set their plates down on the table. He took the other’s hands rubbing his thumbs against them. Evan looked deep into his sky filled eyes trying to find that little light of encouragement.

“I think you’re ready for this. You can’t just stay in this house with me as your only way of communication. Trust me, Tyler is a nice guy. He has a very colorful mouth, but once you two get to know each other you’ll be friends. I’ll be right next to you while he’s here,” Evan spoke softly as he held his hands tighter.

Johnathan’s expression turned into one of uncertainty to confusion in one fluid move. His head tilted to the side like a puppy’s would as he asked, “What color is his mouth?”

Evan snorted out a laugh to the other’s confusion. He let go of one of his hands just to cover his mouth. The stare he was receiving only fueled his laughter more until he got a light punch to his shoulder. His laugh faded out into a playful giggle.

His partner was too innocent and clueless for his own good. Evan wiped a tear at the corner of his eye then sighed in relief.

“That doesn’t mean his actual mouth is colored. It means he cusses a lot more than he should. God, you’re adorable. Thanks for the laugh,” the youngest patted Johnathan’s shoulder gently which another punch to his shoulder was given in return.

Soon the older of the two chuckled seeing how stupid his question was. There was more to learn about humans than he thought. Once they settled down the dread of meeting someone else resurfaced to his thoughts.

Johnathan knew Evan only wanted to help him and make him more comfortable with this new situation. He wouldn’t tell him, but did want to explore beyond the front door at this very moment. That was impossible though with the condition he was still in.

Maybe bringing the outside world in would be a good start. Besides he was still in this house that became his safe haven with Evan. It was better to bite the bullet, as Evan put it one day, than stalling. His head slowly nodded to the younger one’s proposal.

Evan’s eye lit up in excitement along with his smile. He kissed the other’s cheek then took his attention to his phone sending Tyler a text saying he could come over. A nervous Johnathan just sat and watched trying to mentally prepare himself for this other step in his new life.

“You won’t regret this.”

Those were the words Evan told him about an hour ago when he agreed to this. Now he was sitting on the couch after being freshened up anxiously waiting for the doorbell to ring. His thumbs kept pushing against one another as the seconds felt like hours.

He was regretting it. He wanted to take back what he said and never see another human. A hand touched his shoulder softly rubbing the tenseness out of it. Johnathan looked to his right meeting those earthly golden eyes that always eased his spirit.

Evan gave him a heartfelt smile as he continued rubbing his shoulder. It did make Johnathan feel slightly better, but deep down he was screaming. Screaming into the void of his mind that’s telling him to jump back into the ocean and hide forever.

The doorbell rang before he could open his mouth to protest. Evan looked happy as ever as he stood and walked over to the door. Johnathan couldn’t see, but he heard someone greeting him in a not so friendly way. His heart started to beat faster.

“Hey, you son of a bitch! You’re not dead after all,” Tyler greeted with a huge smile while bringing Evan into a hug that was long overdue.

Evan returned the hug and also the smile feeling happy to see his best friend again. He stepped to the side letting him enter. After closing the door he escorted him to the living room where Johnathan sat picking at the beds of his nails.

The oldest looked up noticing how much taller Evan’s friend was than he imagined. It made him scream even more inside, but he put on a friendly face.

“Tyler, this is Johnathan. The guy I was telling you about earlier,” Evan introduced with a kind smile.

If Johnathan wasn’t in a panic before he sure is now. Tyler stuck is hand out to him with a warm smile that almost makes him look less scary.

“It’s nice to meet you. I apologize that Evan is a fucking dweeb and you’re stuck with him,” the taller man joked with a light chuckle.

Johnathan took his hand and shook it calmly. The smile on his face grew genuine as he felt his mood brighten a notch. Evan rolled his eyes to Tyler’s remark then gently shoved him. He took a seat next to Johnathan keeping himself in the middle.

Through the day Johnathan slowly came out of his shell. He got use to Tyler’s foul language even though he didn’t understand some of the things he meant. Evan brought in his gaming system and played his friend in numerous games that all lead the two getting competitive.

It wasn’t until Evan left to make them dinner when the anxiety started to creep its way back into Johnathan. He was left alone with this stranger with his partner too far from comfort. Tyler was too busy finding a movie to watch on Netflix to notice the other breathing irregularly.

This situation was not what he wanted. This was the very thing he was afraid of and all his mind was telling him was to flee. Johnathan slowly stood up with the couches help. He could hear his heart beat bumping against his ears as well as his veins against his skin. The room started to feel hotter as he tried to take a step.

“Hey, are you alright?”

He took another step like earlier trying to distance himself from the voice. His body felt heavier than usually with a next step. Everything started to feel closed in.

“Dude, you need to sit down. You don’t look too good.”

Johnathan’s head shook frantically declining the help. His vision was starting to blur as he readied his foot to step down again. Then it was Evan’s voice that rang through his ears. The same scared tone from morning.

The step went unsuccessful. His foot turned the wrong way in splitting pain. Johnathan flew to the floor feeling that so familiar pain in his foot, but it was different. It wasn’t needles poking his skin. This felt like something inside was broken.

Evan quickly rushed to his side cupping his cheek. He kept talking about breathing and why did he get up, but Johnathan was too focused on the awful pain. His heart still pounded against his chest as he looked up at his lover’s worried face. It was a face he’s seen so much before. He’ll probably never erase it out of his brain.

“Tyler, get your car ready. We have to take him to the hospital. His ankle is all swollen and bruised,” Evan’s voice was panicked. He was panicked. The one thing he was worried about happened. Now Johnathan was in pain again holding back tears while lying on the floor.

Everything was going so well. Evan blamed himself for all of this, but kept it to himself. Tyler went out and started up his car, a bit of panic in him also. The youngest of the couple picked the other off the ground carefully. He held him bridal style and took him to Tyler’s car.

He sat in the back with Johnathan laid across the seats. His head rested on Evan’s lap who stroked his hair slowly trying to calm him down. It was an awful day for the both of them.

The worst of it was when they arrived at the hospital. Johnathan was afraid and clung onto Evan while nurses looked at his ankle and foot. There were too many people around than he liked. Doctors and nurses kept examining him then took an x-ray.

Whatever chance Johnathan got he stayed on Evan’s lap. The life on land was too much for him. Everything was happening too fast for his brain to comprehend. All he could focus on were Evan’s soft words in his ear telling him everything would be alright over and over again.

Next thing Johnathan knew the doctors gave him a shot, which he did not like at all, and he fell asleep in an uncomfortable bed. There was nothing but cold darkness around him. It was like being back under water in that cell of disobedience.

It was somewhere he didn’t want to be. Cold and lonely and away from Evan. His mind sparked to that name. Where was Evan? Did he never escape and he was still a mermaid? Too many thoughts were spinning around him until the stopped when a hand touched his.

A hand so warm and soft to the touch. A hand he’s held many times before. Johnathan laced their fingers together feeling safer now that he knows this is real. He’s still with Evan.

“Johnathan? Are you awake?” his soft voice spoke above the pitch black. It felt so inviting and bright, but sad.

Evan was upset and most likely beating himself up mentally for this accident. That was one thing Johnathan hated the most. A person as sweet and caring as him shouldn’t feel such a burden or take the blame.

He willed his eyes open then quickly shut them due to the bright lights above. When they felt better he opened his eyes again to see Evan standing by the bed side holding his hand. His face was beyond worried. He was distressed.

The youngest greeted him with a small smile. His hand tightly held onto Johnathan’s afraid he will somehow vanish. He let it all sink in for his lover while he waits patiently to talk. Johnathan was dazed, but took notice of his surroundings. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they did often.

“You’re in a hospital. When you took that wrong step he broke your ankle, but the doctors fixed it. Don’t try to move, please. I don’t want you in anymore pain,” Evan explained. His other hand came up combing his fingers through Johnathan’s hair.

It was a welcoming feeling Johnathan leaned into. His body felt tired and heavy just like before he fell. The only thing he was happy about was waking up to Evan. Even though he left for a minute he still stayed by him through this terrible night.

“I’m tired. Will you stay here with me?” the oldest asked in a hushed voice.

His fingers locked tighter on Evan’s wanting him to stay as close as possible. The Asian nodded his head then climbed into the bed with him being extra cautious about his foot. This was better than Johnathan wished for and gladly snuggled up to the other’s chest.

The beating of his heart almost matched the beeping to a monitor he was hooked up on. It was soothing nonetheless as he closed his eyes and let his body relax. Evan never let go his hand and kept the other in his hair gently running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Their time without any trouble was starting over again. Next time Evan was going to be prepared for whatever happens. He will be right with Johnathan to make sure this wouldn’t happen again. It was his fault to leave him there with Tyler knowing he was uncomfortable.

But now Johnathan was better and breathing calmly against him. This was all he wanted while he was in the operating room. He leaned his head on the pillow looking up at nothing in particular then slowly drifted off to sleep knowing Johnathan was safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Follow me on tumblr for updates and send me prompts if you want! :)  
> strudelxdoodle.tumblr.com


	7. Placement

“Evan?”

“Yeah?” the youngest answers from his desk. A smile was spread across his face as his eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him.

“Why does stuff like this always happen to me?”

His attention fell to his partner who was sitting on the bed they shared every night. Johnathan was discharged from the hospital the day after the surgery, but was put on bed rest; nothing new to him. Now his foot was wrapped up in gauze and in an ankle stirrup propped on top of a pillow for some comfort. His crutches - which he hated - leaned up against the bed beside him. The sky sharp crystals that made up his eyes starred unforgiving holes into the two things that have been giving him a hard time lately.

Evan pushed back in his seat and made his way to his troubled lover. His hand gently cupped Johnathan’s chin lifting it up so their eyes could meet. This view was nothing new to him. Countless times he has looked down at Johnathan when he felt his whole world coming down. It was heart breaking. “Because you never had legs before. The doctor said physical therapy will help you a lot. I’ll be there to support you every second.”

That plan didn’t settle well in Johnathan’s stomach. The whole reason he was in this situation was because he met a stranger and wasn’t ready for it. Now he had to meet someone completely new to the both of them. Every alert system in his body was going off to just stay in bed for the rest of his land dweller life.

In their bedroom pinned to the wall was a cat calendar Evan got from a friend a while ago. The Asian marked the little milestones the other had accomplished since they started their own little home walking therapy. Currently on the page of August, which had an adorable calico with big blue eyes holding a ball of yarn between its tiny little paws, was a date marked in red ink; the day he will meet with his therapist.

It was three days away and each morning when he woke up he turned his head to check the date from across the room. Each night when Evan would wrap his arm around his waist and bury his face in the crook of his neck he could feel his anxiety rise until he fell asleep.

Each day he came up with excuses to avoid going, but once the dreadful day rose like any other he lost them deep inside his mind. He lost them when Evan prepared him a big healthy meal to boost his spirits. He lost them when they walked outside a cool breeze greeting them as they got into Evan’s car. His mind was blank on the drive to the building. Then when they sat in the waiting room with Evan holding his hand Johnathan just starred at the floor as all his confidence left.

When he heard someone approaching closer his heart pounded against his rib cage. The grip he had on his partner’s hand became borderline strangling. His head lifted up to see just who was there to greet them. From the beginning Johnathan pictured his trainer to be some heavy set guy with a mean Atlantic Wolffish like face. The guy standing in front of him was different.

His new trainer was indeed built, toned, and very strong looking, but wore a friendly smile with perfectly straight white teeth. Caramel brown hair was shaved down to a buzz on the sides of his head as the top stayed fairly long and combed over to the side. A face of short facial hair complimented his well-kept style although it did have a reddish tone to it giving Johnathan some faint memories of someone he use to know.

“Hello there! You must be Johnathan, right? My name is Brian and I will be your personal trainer for a while,” the stranger, Brian, greeted him brightly. His hand reached out for a friendly handshake.

Right away Johnathan could tell he was not original from here. His accent was smooth like an anemone swaying along with the water. Something about it did irk a part of his brain though. Years ago when he was just a young little mermaid he was traveling with his family to the northern part of the Atlantic where the red tails mainly ruled. It was more of a business trip, but since Johnathan was so young he only remembered playing with a kid that was older than him.

His mind snapped back to reality when he heard Evan introduce himself to the trainer.

“Hey! Yes, this is Johnathan. He’s nervous so please excuse him. My name is Evan I’m his…um...I’m his boyfriend,” the Asian took Brian’s almost neglected handshake and shook firmly as he smiled. A light blush was tinting his tan cheeks and Johnathan knew exactly why.

They never verbally confirmed that they were dating. When they had their first kiss everything just fell into place. It was like that night and moment was their silent proposal to be more than friends.

Brian’s smile grew even more at the other man’s respond, “That’s wonderful to hear! I’m happy you two have each other and don’t worry I get nervous patients all the time. He’s in good hands here.”

His pale blue eyes fell onto Johnathan and the anxiety that left for a brief moment came back. Then he felt Evan’s sweet earthly eyes on him. Automatically the comfort that always followed with his favorite human drained some of his nervousness inside.

The oldest looked to his side where Evan sat beside him and gave a pleading expression that read he didn’t like this at all. As loving as his partner was he took his lover’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “You’ll be fine. The people here have my number so if anything happens they will call me and I’ll come back as fast as I can.”

“Wait, you’re not staying here?” Johnathan started to panic, his breathing picking up as he held onto the other’s hand tightly. His body was beginning to quiver like it did the first second he was left alone with Tyler.

The look in Evan’s eyes already told him that he hasn’t forgotten that real nightmare, but this had to happen. His other hand came up to cup Johnathan’s borderline trembling cheek. The touch was so gently and warm if it wasn’t for being in a foreign public environment the oldest would melt.

“You’re going to be fine. Trust me, ok? Remember to breathe and take it easy. I’ll be back before you even finish,” his voice was soft to match his smile and touch.

The ex-mermaid swallowed hard before he took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, and let it out slowly. He wasn’t completely calm, but it was enough for him to stand with Evan’s help. A tight hug was given between the lovers then a kiss to the cheek from the youngest. A few whispered words of encouragement then Evan walked out of the door with faith in his partner.

Now Johnathan was with another stranger once again. He couldn’t think of that though. For Evan and his own sake he would think more positive through this new journey. If he didn’t things would just get worse.

From be hide he could hear his trainer cough lightly into his fist to get his attention. Johnathan, with the little courage Evan gave him, turned around to meet with the man eye to eye. His smile was still bright and gentle like during their one-sided introduction. Brian held out the partially immobilized man’s crutches who took them gladly to get the pressure off of his wounded foot.

“Since we’re not going to do any therapy until your cast comes off I’m going to give you the grand tour of the place today. If you have any questions please do feel free to ask me. I want this please to be like your second home for the time you’re here,” the therapist explained.

A second home. For a while, when he was still a mystical mermaid, Evan was his second home. Now he was confused at what exactly what was what. Back home in the deep blue sea he was looked down upon for his actions with a human and was even locked away. He was no longer a part of them, literally. Even if he wanted that life back he didn’t know how to reverse what happened to him. Yet it was safe to say that Evan was his forever home now.

Johnathan nodded his head in understanding as he leaned on his uncomfortable crutches. He pondered shortly on the first question that popped into his head when his trainer first spoke until said man gave an expression that read he already knew.

Brian stood up straight and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants, “You want to know where I’m from, don’t you?” Johnathan nodded again, but a bit bashful this time. “It’s alright I get asked that all the time. Can’t really hide it, right?” he gave a little chuckle while the other in front of him stood waiting, “I’m from Ireland. Born and raised in the heart of Dublin. It is such a beautiful place. Maybe one day, if you guys can, you and your boyfriend should go visit there,” he babbled a bit, a glint to his eyes.

Little did he know Johnathan visited there long ago and long ago he left his best friend. Maybe if Evan wants to they can go and search for his long lost friend. It was wishful thinking at least. Without waiting for some response Brian spun around on his heels and beckoned Johnathan to follow with a flick of his finger.

The first stop of the tour was at the front desk. Johnathan had already met the kind women sitting be hide the half circle desk when Evan signed him in to note Johnathan indeed came today. She was a petite women with dirty blonde hair tied up into a bun on top of her head. Her smile that seemed to never fade was small with two lips painted in a dark red. To say her eyes were just hazel was an understatement. They were bright like the rising sun reflecting off the fresh dew coating the grass. The same sun that spreads a soothing burn to your skin when exposed to it. She had a glow to her that was safe.

“This is Alina, our receptionist. Every day when you come in you’ll sign your name, the date, time, and your trainer, which is moi, on the sign in sheet,” Brian informed putting a hand over his chest as he referred to himself.

Alina scuffed lightly as she rolled her eyes playfully at the Irish man. “I already told him and his boyfriend what to do up here. Unlike your lazy ass I do my job,” she took her eyes away from her computer to give Brian a teasing smile.

With his hand still planted on his chest Brian moved it over his heart and gave an offended frown. He gasped dramatically receiving another eye roll from the receptionist. “Lazy? I’ll have you know when you’re sitting on your ass playing Solitary I am back there helping people recover from many different injuries.”

The women giggled at her co-workers little show. It was as if the rays of her eyes had touched Johnathan’s soul. Then her golden gaze fell to the wounded man. Right then he noted that she was a very trusting human.

“Don’t worry. You’re in good hands with him. Everyone that has worked with him said their recovery was sweet and clean. I was just pulling fun with him,” Alina reassured with a gentle smile.

Johnathan nodded slowly as he loosened his grip on his crutches which were tight without him noticing. Her words eased the shakiness filling inside of his body. Brian held a proud smile while his hands firmly planted on his hips. He seemed very pleased with himself and it almost made Johnathan smile. Almost.

“Thank you very much, Alina. Once I’m done showing him around I will be coming back to record you saying that again,” the Irish man was beyond having fun with this, but at last there was still a job to be down.

He gently put his hand on Johnathan’s back to escort him down the hallway past the front desk. Although, when he felt how tense his client got under his touch he took his hand away quickly and simply lead the way. Johnathan was thankful of the other’s silent recognition of how uncomfortable that was. Alina waved goodbye to him so he gave his own little wave in reply. Then he stood off his bad foot and crutched his way be hide his trainer.

Down the hall were three doors before it forked to the right and left. One of the doors was a family restroom for patients and others to use while they wait. Another door was a custodial closet, whatever that was. Johnathan just knew it was for employees only. The last door before the hallway took two opposite turns was another restroom, but like the closet this was for employees only.

Once the two made it to the break off Johnathan saw more doors to the left. Some of the doors were opened or a bit ajar. A Faded conversation could be heard at one of the doors. Brian crossed his muscular arms against his chest as he watched his patient’s face.

“These are therapy rooms. Once a week you and I will talk in my office to discuss progress and other important matters. Come on I’ll show you,” he explained then walked off toward the third door on the left.

Johnathan kept up as much as he could on these metal contraptions from Hade’s dreams. Thankfully Brian waited patiently outside of his office door with it wide open. The same gentle smile was stretched across his face.

Inside the square room was an L shaped desk facing two cushioned chairs with a foot rest in front of one of them. Johnathan made his way to that seat and sat down happy to give his armpits a rest. He propped his foot up on the ottoman which felt way better than a pillow he uses back at home.

His stomach tightened at the word. The realization that he wasn’t in his comfort zone or even near Evan was causing his anxiety to act up again. Instead of suffering through another attack he looked around the room to distract himself as he took deep breathes like Evan told him to.

There was two printed artworks of Blue-Eyed-Grasses on either side of the door each were perfectly aligned. Johnathan’s eyes wandered to the furthest wall that was be hide the desk. Neatly framed and nailed to the wall was a map of the world. It looked very old and worn with its pale cream color and faded outline. The biggest part his eyes couldn’t look away from was the water. All the faded royal color taking up most of the world they lived on.

For the first time since his mysterious issue Johnathan felt homesick. He missed seeing all of the vibrant colors of coral and the fishes that swam around them. He missed how smooth he moved against the currents. He missed his hammock where he relaxed on sunny days and let his mind wonder. He missed his sister – his only family – even though her curiosity and lack of trust got him in trouble. She was just worried for her brother. He didn’t belong here. The surface was not for him and the world was giving him painful hints at the irregular balance.

But did he belong in the sea anymore? They practically made him an outcast; a disgrace to their kind. He would have been banished or shamed after they were down putting him back in line. The only person to accept and care for him was Evan.

As his mind wandered too deep Brian shut the door gently and made his way to his DX Racer chair. When he took a seat in the comfortable chair his fingers tapped on the end of the arm rests as he let Johnathan take the place in. He noticed the other was glued to the map above his head so he spun around to admire it like he always did. A pleasant smile spread from cheek to cheek while he took the sight of it in.

“Nice, isn’t it? I got it at some old store in town. Thought it would look good in here,” Brian explained with a proud expression. He spun back around in his chair to be met with sharp blue eyes staring at him.

It took a second for Johnathan to come back to his senses before he looked away shyly. Deep down he hoped Brian wasn’t able to read his thoughts. If by the rare down side he could he hid it well.

“Eh,” the Irish man shrugged and slumped back into his seat, “I like traveling and seeing as much as I can. There’s so much out there. That’s my goal before my time on Earth comes to an end; to explore all that I can. Do you have a goal, Johnathan?”

The man being questioned meet the other’s eyes again in confusion. His eyebrows knitted together as he thought about what kind of goal he had in life. There was only a simple answer to that as it was the only thing coming up.

“To walk normally.”

Brian nodded as his lips stretched down in an understanding matter. Even though that was a good goal to have it wasn’t the one he wanted. His new patient would of course be more shut in since they were only strangers, but a few walls had to come down between them for this therapy to go smoothly. He scratched the scruff on his jawline idly as he read Johnathan’s body language.

“That is a very good goal to have, but what about something that is more, uh, difficult? Recovery will have a challenge, but I can tell there’s something bigger in mind with you. Perhaps it has something to do with the map?” Brian questioned more with a hand gesturing to the old frame be hide him.

Johnathan held his arms close his body to feel more protected. He felt like he was in the spotlight where he never wanted to be even if he was the only one here to witness. This was for the best though. This man sitting across the room from him was the key to a better life with Evan. When he’s fully healed and able to use these damn feet he won’t take a second look at this place ever again. For now – for the freedom he’ll achieve soon – he will sit here and be questioned.

The oldest took a deep breath in and let it out through his nose slowly. His baby blue eyes went back to the map looking to where he knew what use to be home. There wasn’t any sort of goal there so he glanced to land where he estimated where they were. Evan’s love has always been a goal and now that they were closer than ever he couldn’t call it a goal anymore. To say Johnathan was puzzled on this was just putting it mildly. Nothing was a goal except being able to walk. There was nothing on that map for him.

Then it clicked. Something buried inside of him was rising. It made his chest feel heavy as the truth lingered up to his brain. For a long time – before he even met his soulmate – this goal of his was there. He only just dug it deep and left it to rot years ago.

“To find my place in this world,” he answered although mostly telling himself this.

His arms dropped into his lap sluggishly as a small part of the many walls he had put up crumbled down with them. Brian looked taken aback with his wide bright eyes. This response was much deeper than he expected. He only thought Johnathan wanted to travel too, but it was so much more. Carefully he watched the frown along the other’s face. This was also a surprise to his patient which only made Brian wonder more about what those protective walls were holding back. To find that out was for another day.

The trainer adjusted in his seat to sit up straight and face fully towards Johnathan. His hands were firmly held on top of his desk before he broke the silence in a calming voice, “That is a very difficult goal to have. Some people find their purpose early while some are just happy where they are right now. In the end we all find our place on Earth which means you will too.”

Johnathan put his head down finding his fingers way more interesting than this empty pit in his chest. He nodded slowly like he had in the waiting room multiple times while internally finding ways to fix his fragile fortress. Brian had other plans though. Not only was he Johnathan’s physical therapist, but he wanted to be someone he could trust and open up to. He wanted to be an open ear to Johnathan or to make his mind less foggy.

He stood up from his chair and watched Johnathan peek at him in thought. The Irish man strutted his way over to his client being mindful of his foot and crutches. His hands held the older man’s shoulders and the tense muscles jumped underneath at the contact. Brian didn’t let up like last time. Instead he waited for fearful cautious eyes to look up at him. He smiled hoping it would ease some of the tension (it didn’t).

“Johnathan, I can tell you’re troubled by this and I want you to know that it is a hundred percent alright. It means finding your place is important to you, but remember you don’t have to go through this journey alone. Earlier today I could see how loving you and your boyfriend are. I know he wants to help you just as much as you want to help yourself. Your friends and family can help too. No one is alone in this world. Take all the help you need and don’t be shy to ask for it. Hell I could give you a lending hand if you want. I’m not just here to fix your foot. I can be a friend.”

The oldest sat back surprised as he was looking up at this complete stranger who had sincere hope for his success and even considered the thought of him being a _friend_. Tears were threatening to pool at his water line, but he blinked them back. There was no time for that. Brian had a deep warm feeling to him now that was almost like Alina’s but not as sunny. His feeling was more humble like a warm blanket. This was someone else his old childhood tales forgot to mention; a friendly human. He mentally noted Brian could be trusted to an extent.

With a little bit of his will Johnathan gave a smile although it was small and slightly timid. “Thank you. That actually means a lot to me,” his voice was soft to match his shyness.

Brian smiled much bigger taking Johnathan’s smile as a huge step in the right direction. His hands let up on the man’s shoulders with a little reassuring squeeze. The Irish man stepped back out of his comfort zone, the smile never fading and neither did his patient’s.

“Alright, enough with the sappy, deep, shit for now.  I still have to show you the gym.”

And so he did. After handing Johnathan his crutches Brian guided him to the other wing in the building. There were two glass doors before entering the activity room. From the hallway they could hear muffled music coming from a radio. It was music the oldest was still not familiar with. Humans had very different and sometimes harsh music he didn’t understand. Brian held one of the doors open for him and he crutched his way inside with a little bit of eagerness.

The room was very big with wood flooring reflecting the bright lights above and some black mats placed in certain spots. Windows were also placed on the walls so the sun could filter some nature light into the place. Together the two walked in and weaved their way through different exercising equipment that left Johnathan baffled. Brian was kind enough to explain them all and what their function was. He was calm and informed Johnathan on everything here as simple and slow as he can. A little part of his brain found it funny how the oldest had never been to a gym or seen workout machines.

Most things in here Johnathan was not going to use as told by his physical trainer. All they would work on was his feet and balance which was done in one of the far corners in the room. Everything looked very complexed to Johnathan, but by the way Brian was talking it was as if he was meant to do this.

* * *

 

When all of the questions – which were very simple – were answered the two went back to the waiting room. Off the bat Johnathan looked to his right to see if Alina was still there which she was. He nodded hello to her and she was happy to return the gesture with a wave of her hand.

Evan was sitting down in the chair he sat in when he dropped Johnathan off playing a game on his phone. The sound of the crutches made him look up with a big smile he always wore when he looked at his lover. He stood up and took the other into his arms who quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders as they hugged. It was a fresh of breath air Johnathan needed.

Brian came over once the hug was done and informed the Asian that his boyfriend was given the grand tour and seemed just the slightest interested to start once his cast comes off. Johnathan gave a one sided shrug at the comment which only Evan noticed it. Brian shook Evan’s hand in goodbye then gave Johnathan a light pat on his shoulder for until next time. The lovers left through the door, hopped in the car, and made their way back home.

“So how did you like it? Did everything go well?” Evan asked eagerly happy to see Johnathan wasn’t as scared looking now.

The oldest slumped in his seat and huffed as he looked down at his wrapped up foot. Even though his mood did lighten up at the end he was still anxious about the whole thing.

“It was alright. You never told me I would have to sit and talk with him though. I thought I was just going to do exercises with my foot and be done,” Johnathan kept his eyes down.

He could hear the other chuckle with amusement as he turned left onto their road. “Of course you’re going to talk. If you’re stressed or problems are happening you need to tell him. If you don’t talk about how your body and mind are feeling then he can’t help you right. Don’t worry he seems like a really nice guy,” Evan took a quick glance to see his lover pouting, “Put that frown away. You looked fine when you got out.”

“Yeah, because I got to see you again. I don’t like being away from you for too long,” Johnathan pouted even more as he mumbled.

Evan chuckled again and his cheerfulness became contagious. When they pulled into the driveway the Asian shut the car off and got out to make his way around to assist Johnathan with getting out. He was smiling from ear to ear now so Evan took his chance and planted a small kiss to his soft lips. The taste of sea salt on him had finally filtered out.

“I bought pizza before I came to get you. I was thinking we could chill and watch some movies. You’re probably exhausted,” Evan suggested as he pinched his boyfriend’s cheek gently. Johnathan was too dazed by their kiss to swat his hand away.

“You have no idea. My arms hurt,” he replied then went to the front door alongside Evan with his keys ready.

The pizza was still hot and fresh on the kitchen counter once they got inside. Johnathan sat on the couch and put his foot up on the coffee table with a sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait until he didn’t need the crutches anymore. Evan came in with two plates of hot pizza goodness and handed Johnathan his. The youngest plotted himself down against his lover and turned Netflix on so they could begin their movie marathon.

* * *

When the blue screen of an inactive TV screen woke Evan up he felt the weight that was pressing against his right side. He looked down to see Johnathan sleeping soundlessly and cuddling into his side. A smile painted across the youngest man’s face as he carefully stood up despite being wobbly with sleep and scooped his partner into his arms. The sleeping man shifted comfortable in his arms then relaxed.

Evan would never get tired of him when he was like this. He looked so peaceful and content with his life and that’s all he wanted for his lover. He made his way up the stairs and into their bedroom. _Their_. It was so bittersweet to call it that. They have been sharing this bed for three months now and he never wanted to go back to it only occupied by himself.

Gently he laid Johnathan down making sure his damaged foot wouldn’t bump into the other and cause unwanted pain in the middle of the night. Evan slid in right next to him too lazy to shed his clothes and put his pajamas on. Right now he just wanted to sleep with his lover, his _boyfriend_. His arm pulled Johnathan closer until their breaths were getting mixed together.

For a few minutes Evan watched the man sleep next to him. His cheek was pressed against the pillow making his lips spread open a little. His chest rose and fell as dreams danced inside his head. Everything that has happened was forgotten at moments like this. Moments of pure innocents held a special spot in Evan’s heart; the heart that was rightfully Johnathan’s.

Soon after fighting the sleep his body needed he kissed Johnathan’s forehead as gentle as he could to not disturb his slumber then closed his eyes and fell asleep with his favorite person in the whole world wrapped up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character has been introduced! :) Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Follow me on tumblr (strudelxdoodle) for updates or send in requests!


	8. Discontinued

hello! its adam :3

okay so i know its been a good while since i last updated and its because i cant bring myself to finish this

i've fallen out of this ship and the fandom :/

i know that's probably not what you want to hear and i am deeply sorry. i appreciate all the love and support this fic got!! seriously it still makes me smile even with the other bbs fics ive written

so yeah,, this fic is discontinued maybe one day i'll come back and give it a proper (happy) ending

thank you for everything! i really do appreciate all the love!<3


End file.
